instant magique
by lilou06
Summary: Bella arrive à NY la bas elle va retrouver Alice son amie d'enfance,sa vie va prendre une nouvelle tournure suite à cette rencontre tout va s'enchainer aussi bien en amitier qu'en amour.
1. Chapter 1

Pov bella

Nous sommes en 1950 à New york,il pleut des cordes le vent rabat les volets usés.

Moi Isabella swan j 'avance peu habilement a travers le froid et la foule.

Mes yeux sont perdus dans le vide ,mes mains sont croiseés autour de ma taille essayant vainement de me rechauffer quand j'entend soudain une voix emanant de la cohue .

-« Bella c'est toi ? Bella ? »

Je me retourne et j'apercois une silhouette fine et quelque peu familiere.

La silhouette se rapproche et je distingue ce visage que je commence a reconnaître.

-« Alice ?Alice Brandon ? »

-Bella c'est bien toi ? »

Je venais de retrouver mon amie d 'enfance , je ne l'avais pas revue depuis huit ans,et elle n'avait pas changer toujour aussi élegante ,perdue dans mes souvenirs je sentis une main se saisir de la mienne ,je relevais la tete pour m'apercevoir qu 'Alice me trainais à travers la foule à toute vitesse.

-« Alice quesque tu fait ? »

-« Oh bella ca fait une eternité que je ne t'ai pas vu je t 'emméne dans un petit café au coin de la rue ,ça s'appelle le pain perdu tu verras ils font de delicieux capuccino ,et comme ça on pourra parler du bon vieux temps »

Elle avait debiter ça a toute vitesse et, j'était tellement absorber par son debit de paroles que je n'avait meme pas remarquer que nous etions arriver.

Elle me conduisit à une petite table rouge au fond de la salle ,et elle commanda deux capuccino.

-« Alors bella comment vas tu ? Je suis trop contente de te revoir »

-« Ca va et toi comment vas tu ? »

je croit qu'Alice a remarquer le ton un peu maussade de ma voix, car elle me regarde avec cet air bizarre comme lorsque je lui mentait quand nous etions enfants.

Alice Brandon etait une de ces fille à qui on ne pouver rien cacher.

-« Moi je vais bien ,mais toi ca n'a pas l'air d'aller. Alors dis moi ce qui s'est passer dans ta vie depuis que je suis partie il y a huit ans ?Comment vont Charlie et Renée ? »

-«Renée va bien , enfin je dirais va mieux »

Au souvenir de cette pensée les larmes remontérent dans mes yeux ,il me manquait.

-« Bella ca va ? Tu est toute pale ,pourquoi dis tu que renée va mieux ?Ca n'allait pas avant ?Que c'est il passer Bella ? »

Je ravalais mes larmes et pris une grande respiration pour lui repondre

-« Mon pere est mort Alice il a était assasiner par des cambrioleur ,après cela ma mére est tomber dans une profonde dépréssion ,mais maintenant elle a remonter la pente trois ans après la mort de Charlie j'ai réussi à la convaincre de voir un thérapeutre ,elle a participer a des scéance de groupe .

Et la bas elle a rencontrer Phil lui sa femme s'était suicider,il se sont soutenus et 2ans après il se sont marier. »

J'osais lever la téte en direction d'Alice et je vis que des larmes perlais au coin de ses yeux.

-« Oh excuse moi,je suis vraiment désoler je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine mes condoléance bella »

-« Merçi mais tu sais ca va mieux,il manque et me manquera toujour mais j'ai moins mal surtout depuis que ma mére va mieux . »

-« Et sinon que fait tu à New york ?Tu est à quel hotel ? »

-« Et bien en fait je dors par ci par la ,je cherche du travail. »

-« Tu vas pas me dire que tu dors dehors ?En plus avec ce temps la. »

Elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue et ajouta .

-« J'ai la solution tu vas venir t'installer chez moi .»

-« Mais je ne veux pas te deranger . »

-« Mais non ça me fait plaisir et, en plus on pourra parler de nos souvenir d'enfance,de nos vie actuelle ,et de tes gouts désatreux en matiére de vétements.

Et pour le travaille j'ai une petite idée. »

-« Déjà je n'ais pas des gouts désatreux en matière de vetements et quelle est cette idée que tu semble avoir ?

Te connaissant j'avoue que ça me fais flipper . »

Elle me fit son plus beau sourire qui paraissait un semblant sadique puis elle ajouta.

-« Eh bien je travaille à « la poule blanche »c'est un cabaret et j'y suis danseuse,je pourrais peut étre te touver une place . »

-« Alice moi en danseuse tu m'a bien regarder jamais je n'oserais . »

-« Mais tu verras ,aller en attendant bois vite ça après je t'emméne chez moi tu as besoin d'une bonne douche. »

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire en guise de réponse.

Coucou ceci est ma premiere fic alors

J'éspere que vous seraient indulgent

En espérant que ça vous plaisent

bisous


	2. Chapter 2

-« Ca y est voilà ma maison ! »s' éxclama alice

Et la quelle maison, je n'avais tout simplement vu une aussi magnifique demeure.

Une belle palissade blanche borde la maison ,des roses rouges s'étale sur les murs ,des dalles de marbres remplissent l'allée,la porte d'entrée est faites d'un magnifique bois sombre.

Alice me sort de ma contemplation.

-« Bella ? Tu ne veux pas entrée ? »

-« Excuse moi mais je suis complétement subjuguer par ta maison ,comment as tu pu t'offrir une merveille pareil ? »

Alice regarde sa maison avec un air réveur

-« Oui c'est vrai quelle est belle ,en fait tu vas trouver ca complétement dingue mais je l'ai eu grace à mon travaille .»

-« Dit moi Alice ce n'est pas avec un salaire de danseuse que tu peux te payer ça ! Alice tu ne fais comme méme pas ce à quoi je pense ? »

Elle me regarde avec un sourire malicieux .

-« Et puis-je savoir à quoi tu pense ? »

-« Alice est ce que tu te prostitue ? »

Je la regardais attendant ça réaction, et la elle explose de rire.

Au bout de quelque instants elle reprent ses esprits et me regarde toujour avec ce méme sourire qui menaçe de finir en éclat de rire.

-« Non mais ça va pas ,tu aurais vu ta téte c'était vraiment trop drole.

En fait c'est un de mes admirateur secret qui me l'a offerte. »

Je la regarde avec d'énormes yeux ronds et elle s'empresse d'ajouter.

-« Tu sais quand on est danseuse dans un cabaret beaucoup sont prét à tout pour essayer d'obtenir ce qu'il ne peuvent que regarder .Viens je vais te faire visiter . »

Nous passons la porte et on arrive dans ce que je pense étre le salon ,il est tout aussi magnifique que l'éxtérieur de la maison le sol est en marbre rose ,au milieux de la piéce se trouve un grand sofa en velour rouge ,et au plafond une superbe fresque de deux angelot se tenant la main .

Elle me conduit dans la piéce juste à coté ».

-« Voici ma cuisine alors tu as carte blanche tant que tu ne fais rien exploser . »

Elle me prend par la main et m' entraine dans l'escalier,nous arrivons vers une porte en bois blanc.

-« Voici ta chambre ! »

Et la je reste sans voix cette chambre est merveilleuse tout droit sortie d'un conte de fée.

Les murs sont teintés d'un rose pale ,le sol est recouvert de parquet ,et il ya un lit à baldaquin qui trone au centre de la piéce ,le lit est habillé d'une parure de soie de la méme couleur que les murs.

-« Bon maintenant que tu as vu le principal tu devrais aller prendre une douche ,pendant que je prépare à diner ,la salle de bain est au bout du couloir. »

-« Mais Alice je n'est pas de vétement . »

-« Ne t'inquiete pas pour ça je te préte un pyjama . »

Je me dirige vers la porte au fond du couloir,j'entre dans la salle de bain ou devrais je plutot dire le paradis .

Tout est d'un bleu azur apaisant,des dizaines de lys sont entreposés un peu partout ,je m'aproche de la baignoire et ouvre le robinet .

J'enleve mes vieux vétements ,et m'installe à l'intérieur l'eau chaude me fait un bien fou je ferme les yeux et me détend.

Des souvenir me revienne en mèmoire, je me souviens quand j'avais dix ans un jour j' étais tomber sur le maquillage de Renée ,j'avais voulu essayer mais je n'était pas très douée j'était ressortit toute belle enfin belle était un bien grand mot ,j'était surtout barbouiller comme un clown.

Je revois encore Renée hurler me courant après avec un gant de toilette ,et Charlie qui lui avait eclater de rire en me voyant ainsi.

Mon enfance la plus belle période de ma vie ,méme si j'ai retrouver un peu de cette enfance en retrouvant Alice.

Je me décide enfin à sortir de l'eau , je m'habille et rejoint Alice en cuisine .

-« Hum ça sent bon ! »

-« Mais que veux tu ma chére c'est made in Alice ça ne peut étre que merveilleux ,aller installe toi que je te serve. »

Je commence à manger et Alice ouvre la discussion .

-« Alors Bella si je me souviens bien quand nous étions enfants tu rever de devenir avocate ,tu as continuer dans cette voix une fois que je suis partie ? »

-« Ba c 'était dans mes projets mais avec le déces de Charlie je n'ai pas vraiment pu continuer. »

-« Désoler de remonter de mauvais souvenirs à la surface bon changons de sujets.

Donc je t'explique le topo demain je vais faire du shopping et tu viens avec moi ,ensuite je passe au cabaret pour parlé de toi à ma patronne. »

Le repas terminer je n'ais qu'une envie me coucher Alice du le remarquer car elle me regarde avec ses yeux pleins de tendresse et compassion.

-« Bella si tu est fatiguer monte te coucher ,on as une rude journée demain alors file. »

Je m'approche d'elle la serre dans mes bras.

-« Bonne nuit lilice et merçi pour tout . »

-« Bonne nuit bellinette et ne t'inkiete pas je fais ça avec plaisir ,tu m'as tellement manquer. »

Je ne mets pas longtemps à arriver dans ma chambre et une fois dans mon lit je retrouve le pays des reves.

Donc voilà deuxieme chapitre postè .Je sais que je ne fais pas de gros chapitre et je m'en excuse j'espere que vous aimeraient comme meme.

Autre precision les personnage arriveront progressivement ,dans le prochain

Chapitre Rosalie apparaitra.

Merçi à ceux qui me lise. bisous


	3. Chapter 3

Un rayon de soleil traverse le rideau et vient se deposé sur mon visage,dehors le chant des oiseaux finit par me sortir de mon sommeil.

Je m'aperçois que la journée d'hier n'était pas un réve ,je reste allongé quelques instants puis je me décide enfin à sortir de mon cocon je me dirige vers la cuisine une merveilleuse odeur m'y attire.

Je trouve Alice en train de cuisiner des pancakes.

-« Alors bien dormie ? »

-« Oh oui je n'avais pas dormie comme ça depuis longtemps. »

-« Oui j'ai vu ça il est un peu plus de dix heures ,donc il va falloir que tu dépéche car on des magasins à visités. »

Je termine mon repas en quelques minutes ,je prend ma douche et m'habille une demie heure plus tard je retrouve Alice en bas.

-«Je suis préte . »

-« Il était temps le taxi est déjà la . »

Nous entrons dans le taxi les paysages essentiellement constituer de buldding géants défile sous mes yeux ,quelques instants plus tard le véhicule s'immobilise je crois que nous sommes arrivées.

Alice pose ses yeux vers l'immence vitrine devant nous.

-« Jours d'automne ma boutique préférée aller viens on va faire y faire un tour ,ils ont sortie la nouvelle collection il faut que je voit ça ! »

A peine entrées dans la boutique ,Alice se transforme en vrai furie et m'entraine avec forçe dans les rayons.

Et tout d'un coup elle s'immobilise.

-« Alice quesqu'il ya ? »

-« Nan mais tu as vus cette robe elle est magnifique ,oh Bella je veut que tu l'essaye »

Elle me fait sa petite téte de coker ,et c'est vrai que la robe qu'elle me montre est vraiment jolie ,mais malgré tout je reste reticente.

-« Elle n'est pas un peu trop osée ? »

-« Mais non elle est parfaite ,aller ne discute pas direction la cabine d'essayage. »

Je n'ose pas répliqué ,et me dirige donc vers la cabine ,une fois la robe ajustée j'ouvre le rideau pour lui montré.

J'entend Alice prononcée un hoquet de surprise.

-« Tu est ravissante Bella . »

Je me regarde attentivement dans le miroir ,et c'est vrai qu'elle me va bien la soie rouge fait ressortir ma peau laiteuse,et la coupe sublime mes formes.

Une fois changée je ressort de la cabine ,Alice m'arrache la robe des mains et s'enfuit vers la caisse je n'est méme pas le temps de protesté qu'elle la déjà achetée.

-« Alice tu n'aurais pas du l'achetée. »

Elle me regarde avec un air légérement offusqué.

-« Ah oui et pourquoi ?Si je veux faire plaisir à ma meilleure amie je le fais. »

Une fois sorti dehors ,nous reprenons un taxi pour rentrées à la maison.

-« Bella cette après midi je dois voir ma patronne pour lui parlé de toi ,je ne rentreré quand fin d 'après midi ,en attendant tu fais comme chez toi. »

Alice me donne les clefs et remonte dans le taxi en direction de son lieu de travaille et me laisse seul sur le perron.

J'entre et me dirige vers le salon ,j'allume la petite télé et m'installe dans le fauteuil ,puis je repense à mon pére et les larmes commence à coulées.

Et sans m'en rendre conte je m'endors ,quand je rouvre les yeux Alice se tient devant moi.

-« Alors comme ça on fait une petite sieste ? »

-« Je me suis assoupie quelle heure il est ? »

-« 19h ,je n'est pas oseé te reveiller ,tu avait l'air de bien dormir. »

-« Alors ton après midi s'est bien passé,qu'a dit ta patronne ? »

-« Et bien tu commence demain. »

La soirée passa à une vitesse hallucinante ,ma nuit avait été agitée à cause du stresse ,il devait étre environ 7h30 et je n'avait pratiquement pas dormie.

Alice déboula dans ma chambre.

-« Aller debout ,léve toi va prendre ta douche tu as rendez vous avec ma patronne à 8h30 il n'y pas une minute à perdre. »

Une fois lavée ,habillée Alice et moi sautons dans un taxi en direction de « la poule blanche. » et j'avoue que je suis super stessée ,je vais travaillée dans le plus grand cabaret de New york.

Quinze minute plus tard nous sommes sur place ,Alice a du remarquée mon stresse car elle me tient fortement la main.

-« Ca va aller Bella ,tout vas bien ce passer. »

Alice ouvre la gande porte de l'entrée et une fois à l'intérieur je remarque l'immensité de la salle ,de beaux rideaux en velour rouge masque la scéne

Une voix féminine me sort de ma contemplation .

-« Alice tu est en avance . »

Je me retourne et fais façe à une femme magnifique ,elle est grande ,blonde et c'est yeux sont d'un bleu envoutant j'ai l'impression d'étre face à une déesse de la mythologie grecque.

-« Bella je te présente Rosalie Hale, la maitresse des lieux .Rosalie voici Bella. »

Je restait silencieuse cette femme m'intimide autant qu'elle me subjugue, elle s'approche de moi et me détaille.

-« Elle est bien mignonne ,je suis sure qu'elle va m'amener beaucoup de clients ,qu'en pense tu Bella ? »

J'esquissée un petit sourire timide en guise de reponse.

-« Mais tu m'as l'air bien timide ,il faudra travailler la dessus car quand tu seras sur scéne hors de question d'étre timide. Suis moi Bella je vais te faire signer ton contrat et ensuite je te montrerais tes tenues de scéne ,et il faudra aussi que je t'apprenne les chorégraphies ,oh lala nous avons beaucoup de travaille et il faut que tout sois prét pour demain soir. »

Cette derniére phrase éveilla ma curiosité.

-« Qui a t il demain soir ? »

Elle me regarda avec un petit sourire .

-« Demain soir ma ptite ,demain soir il y a notre grande représentation annuelle ,et il y aura tout le gratin de New york donc je veux que tout sois parfait. »

Rosalie m'entraine dans son bureau et me tend un document .

-« Signe en bas à gauche. »

Je survole le document et signe.

-« Bon ça c'est fait ,aller vient je t'emméne voir les costumes. »

Nous marchons le long d'un immense couloir une porte s'ouvre devant moi et là se tiennent par centaine de magnifique robes brodées de paillettes qui brillent de mille feu.

Je comprends mieux pourquoi Alice aime autant son travaille .

-« Alors mes robes te plaisent elles ? »

-« Elles sont tellement jolies que je pourais passer des heures à les regardées. »

-« Eh bien ravie que ça te plaise ,ce sont toutes mes créations mais Alice me donne quelques idées parfois ,aller tient enfile ça. »

Rosalie me tend une mini robe bleu nuit.

-« Tient prend ses chaussure aussi . »

Elle me tend une paire d'escarpins coordonnées à la robe avec des talons d'au moins dix centimétre.

-« Mais les talons sont très hauts . »

-« Tu verras tu t'y habituras vite,mets tout ça et rejoint moi dans la salle . »

Je m'habille et file rejoindre Rosalie la démarche quelque peu déstabilisée par mes talons.

Rosalie me regarde attentivement.

-« Tu est exactement la fille qu'il me faut pour demain soir,fine,élancée,et des yeux à tomber par terre maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'a t'apprendre la choré en scéne. »

Au bout de quelques heures d'entrainement acharné, j'arrive enfin à maitrisée la chorégraphie.

-« Aller tu peux rentrée tu seras parfaite pour demain. »

Je suis épuisée ,une fois rentrée à la maison je me dirige vers ma chambre je laisse tomber mes affaires au sol ,je me glisse dans mes draps ,et je m'endors fatiguée mais surtout des réves et envies pleins la téte.

Voilà 3eme chapitre en ligne ,merçi à fifer qui m'as offert ma 1er

Reviews j'éspere que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bisous


	4. Chapter 4

Il est 22h à New york ,et les rues sont bien agitées ce soir ,la grande Rosalie Hale donne son grand show annuelle au cabaret « la poule blanche ».

Oh mon dieu ce soir c'est le grand soir pour vu que je ne tombe pas ,une énorme boule se forme dans mon ventre.

-« Ah je suis si stréssée Alice, je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver . »

-« Ne t'inquiéte pas ça va aller ,ça fait toujour cet effet la premiére fois. »

Ma vision est quelque peu troublée par mon trac ,mais je n'ais méme pas le temps de me calmer que j'entend la voix de Rosalie.

-« Aller les filles c'est l'heure en piste ! »

Le moment d'entrer sur scéne est arriver ,Alice entre la premiére et je la suis timidement une fois la scéne atteinte je remarque qu'une foule immense est présente.

Les projecteurs dirigent la lumiere vers nous ,et la musique commence à résonnée signe que la chorégraphie va commencer ,bizaremment le son me détend et j'enchaine mes pas sans me tromper.

Tout se passe merveilleusement bien ,mais quelques instants plus tard je remarque le regard fort insistant d'un jeune homme au fond de la salle.

Grand ,brun ,distingué,peau mate ,je me demande qui peut il bien étre.

L'heure de l'entract vient d'arriver je retourne en coulisse le temps que les clients profite du buffet,j'en profite pour questionner Alice.

-« Alice il y a un homme dans la salle qui n'arréter pas de me regarder. »

Elle me regarde avec son petit sourire maliçieux avant d'ajouter.

-« Ca tu sais il va y en avoir beaucoup des hommes qui vont te regarder ,tu travaille dans un cabaret je te rappelle . »

-« Oui mais celui la il me regarde vraiment bizarrement . »

-« Décrit le moi pour voir ,peut étre que je le connais. »

-« Il est assez grand, brun ,il a la peau mate . »

-« Ah oui effectivement je vois c'est Jacob Black , le fils du sénateur Billy Black et aussi un de nos meilleur clients. »

-« Ok ,mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi il me dévisage comme ça . »

-« Je ne sais pas Bella peut étre que tu lui as taper dans l'œil dit elle tout en me faisant un clin d'œil »

-« Mouai ,il est bizarre comme méme . »

-« Ecoute Bella ici toute les filles le connaissent,et si il vient te parler à la fin du show ne sois pas désagréable ,Rosalie le prendrais mal elle n'as surtout pas envie de perdre un client comme Jacob.

Aller vient il faut qu'on y retourne. »

Encore deux heures de spectacles à tenir après je pourrais enfin rentrer.

Les deux heures passent à une vitesse affolante et enfin les lumieres s'éteignent sous les acclamations du public,pendant que la foule se retire moi et Alice en profitons pour aller nous changées.

Une fois changées ,nous retournons dans la salle pour faire quelques rangements.

Et la se tient devant nous l'homme de tout à l'heure.

-« Bonsoir Alice comment vas tu ? »

-« Bien Jacob et toi ? La soirée ta plus ? »

-« Oui j'ai passer une excellente soirée ,tu ne me présente pas Alice ? »

-« Bella voici Jacob ,Jacob voilà Bella. »

Jacob prend ma main et y depose un baiser.

-« Enchanté Bella ,se prénom vous va à ravir. »

Euh la il vat me faire rougir si il continue.

-« Bonjour ,enchantée. »

Alice nous regarde tout les deux avec ce sourire celui qui dit « je conplote quelle que chose ».

-« Bon Bella je vais rentrée comme ça vous pourrez faire plus ample connaissance . »

Alice se sauve comme une voleuse me laissant seul avec Jacob.

-« Bella puis-je vous invité à prendre un café avec moi ? »

Bon il a pas l'air méchant ,et puis Alice ma demandé de ne pas étre désagréable ,et puis se n'est qu'un café.

-« Oui ,pourquoi pas ,mais vous pouvez me tutoyer si vous vouler. »

-« D'accord à condition que tu en fasse autant. »

-« Je connais un petit café sympa au coin de la rue ,nous pouvons y aller . »

-« Bien sur si tu le souhaite. »

Quelque instants plus tard nous y sommes j'entre la premiére ,j'aime cet endroit il est vraiment charmant et cosy .

Jacob me conduit vers une table et nous passons commande.

Puis il engage la conversation.

-« Alors moi c'est Jacob Black et j'ai 23ans. »

-« Moi c'est Isabella Swan ,mais je préfere Bella et j'ai 21ans.

Dans quoi travaille tu ? »

-J'aide mon pére dans les affaire quelques fois ,il est sénateur mon réve est de reprendre sa place,et toi quel est ton réve ? »

-« Moi mon réve était de devenir avocate mais je n'ais pas pu le réaliser. »

-« Et quelle en est la raison ?

Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret. »

-« Eh bien mon pére est décéder il y a quelques années ,et financiérement se n'était pas possible. »

Eh bien ça y est on peut me déclaré officiellement timbrée ,je raconte ma vie à un inconnu.

Je reléve la téte pour voir que Jacob me fixe intensément.

-« Tu as des yeux magnifiques . »

_ »Merçi c'est gentil. »

Je suis sure que je suis devenue une tomate bien rouge.

-« Bella ,je sais qu'on ne se connaient pas beaucoup mais j'aimerais vraiment t'inviter à diner demain soir.

Tu veux bien ? »

Il a l'air vraiment gentil ,aller je lui donne sa chance.

-« Pourquoi pas je n'est rien de prévu. »

-« Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux de cette réponse ,aller vient je te raméne tu tombe de sommeil. »

Effectivement je suis épuisée, il me conduit à ça limousine ,bah oui c'est le fils du sénateur alors la limousine c'est normal non, en méme temps je vois mal le fils du sénateur se promener avec un vieux tacot.

Le trajet dura environ 20 minutes ,Jacob et moi avions parler de tout et de rien.

-« Ca y est je crois que nous sommes arriver Bella . »

-« Oui et bien merçi pour ce café. »

-« Alors demain je passe te prendre à 19 heure. »

-« Parfait. »

Je m'apprétais à sortir du véhicule quand tout à coup je sentit une main me rattraper un peu brusquement.

Je me retourne et je vois Jacob me regardé intensément.

-« Jacob que fais tu ? »

Il me fixe toujour et ne me répond pas ,j'avous que la il commence à me faire peur .

Et la il fait quelques chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas il dépose ses lévres sur les miennes.

Ce baiser tout d'abord me crispe ,puis je me laisse aller à ce timide baiser qui devient rapidement passionner .

Jacob me relache et esquisse un sourire .

-« N'oublie pas demain 19 heures. »

Je descend de la voiture ,et ma démarche est un peu troublée j'arrive sur le perron je porte mes doigts à mes lévres l'ivresse de ce baiser ma véritablement étourdie.

ALORS VOILA CA Y EST J'AI ENFIN REUSSI A LE POSTER CE

CHAPITRE .ET POUR CEUX QUI CE LE DEMANDE EDWARD

ARRIVERA BIENTOT . BISES


	5. Chapter 5

J'ouvre les yeux encore toute chamboulée par la soirée d'hier,je pose un pied par terre et me dirige vers ma garde robe.

Je sort la magnifique robe rouge satin qu'Alice m'a offerte ,je la comtemple un instant puis je la dépose sur mon lit.

Je descend prendre mon petit déjeuner ,arrivée en bas je trouve comme tout les matin une Alice au fourneau fraiche comme la rosée du matin.

-« Bonjour Bella tient je t'ai préparer à manger il est déjà midi tu es une vrai marmotte.

Après je m'occupe de toi. »

-« Comment ça tu t'occupe de moi ? »

-« Eh oui je suis au courant pour ton rendez vous de ce soir,et je vais m'occuper de toi tu seras la plus belle.

Tu finis de manger et après tu file au bain et ensuite tu passeras ça sur ton corps. »

Alice me tend un flacon de créme hydratante à la cerise et son air presque autoritaire m'amuse.

J'engloutis mon repas et file à la salle de bain,je fais couler l'eauet me glisse à l'intérieur.

Au bout d'un moment je me décide enfin à sortir ,j'enfile mon peignoir blanc et sort de la salle de bain .

-« Ca y est tu est enfin sortie de là ,tu est rester trois quart d'heures dans l'eau j' ai vraiment cru que tu était noyée .

Assis toi là ,je reviens. »

Alice revient avec ce qui me semble étre un fer à friser et du maquillage,elle commence par sécher mes cheveux,une fois secs elle retravaille mes boucles à l'aide du fer ensuite elle prend une jolie barette strassée reléve mes cheveux en chignon lache et elle fixe le tout avec un peu de laque.

-« Alors qu'en dis tu ,simple et élégant ? »

-« Oui j'aime beaucoup. »

-« Bon passons au maquillage, nous allons commencer par le teint. »

Alice dépose un voile de poudre ivoire sur mon teint porcelaine.

Ensuite elle applique un fard charbonneux sur mes yeux et elle finit par un rouge à lévres façon fruit murs.

-« Oh mon dieu Bella il est bientôt l'heure vas t'habiller vite ! »

Je monte et enfile ma robe ainsi que mes talons ,je retourne en bas en essayant de ne pas m'étalée dans les escalier.

-« Tu es splendide, tu vas le faire tomber à la renverse,attends je crois qu'il te manque quelque chose . »

Alice revient avec une paire de boucles d'oreilles en diamant.

J'ai à peine le temps de les mettres qu'on sonne à la porte.

-« C'est surement Jacob vas lui ouvrir et bonne soirée à toi ! »

J'ouvre la porte .

-« Bonjour Jacob. »

-« Bonjour reine de beauté »

Il me conduit à la voiture et quelque instants plus tard nous arrivons devant une grande enseigne de restaurant « Le tapis rouge ».

C'est un restaurant très chic ,de magnifique tables sont dréssèes,Jacob me conduit vers l'une d'entre elles.

Nous prenons place et consultons les cartes.

-« Ce rendez vous me fais vraiment plaisir Bella. »

-« Oui moi aussi à vrai dire je ne connais pas grand monde par ici. »

-« Après le diner je te réserve une surprise . »

-« Ah oui et quoi ? »

-« Tu verras bien . »

Le temps passe et le dessert arrive.

Je regarde mon fondant au chocolat avec gourmandise ,quand soudain Jacob me tend une enveloppe.

-« Quesque c'est ? »

Il me regarde avec un grand sourire.

-« Ta surpise aller ouvre vite ! »

Je prend l'enveloppe et l'ouvre,j'en sors un morçeau de papier.

Non je ne peux pas le croire ,ce morçeau de papier est un chéque de 150000 dollars adréssée à mon nom.

-« Non Jacob je refuse. »

-« Garde le il vat te servir à quelque chose de bien précis. »

-« Ah bon et à quoi ? »

-« Eh bien je pensais qu'avec une somme pareil tu pourrais reprendre tes études de droit ,aller accepte je veux t'aider à réaliser tes réves Bella. »

-« Je ne sais pas c'est comme méme beaucoup d'argent. »

-« Aller accepte pour me faire plaisir. »

C'est vrai que son geste me touche ,je me sens affreusement génée mais mon réve est à porter de main maintenant.

Je finis par acceptée , le repas terminer Jacob me reconduit à la maison une fois rentrée je trouve une Alice surexcitée.

-« Alors ,alors raconte moi tout ,il t'a emmener dans quelle restaurant ?Vous avez manger quoi ?Quesqu'il a dit pour ta robe ?Et pourquoi tu as un sourire niais sur le visage ? »

-« Pour répondre à certaine de tes questions il m'a emmener au « Tapis rouge »,il a dit que j'était magnifique ,nous avons mangais un repas français ,et si j'ai un sourire niais sur le visage c'est parce que Jacob m'a offert un chéque de 150000 dollars pour reprendre mes études de droit. »

Je vis la machoire d'Alice se décrochée et aucun son ne sort de sa bouche.

-« Je vais me coucher ,je dois allée m'inscrire à l'école de droit demain bonne nuit lilice. »

Je laisse ma meilleur amie et monte au lit en ésperant que cette nuit passe vite.

Bip Bip Bip ,j'ouvre les yeux difficilement il est 7h30 ce matin je dois aller m'inscrire à mes cours de droit.

Je me léve ,prend ma douche ,m'habille et descend à la cuisine mais rien ne me donne envie ,je n'ai pas vraiment faim.

Je sors et prend un taxi pour rejoindre mon nouvel établissement.

Une fois arivée je descend ,et la je me tiens devant une énorme batisse,pleins de personnes entre et sorte.

Bon aller courage quand faut y aller ,faut y aller.

Je me dirige vers cette grand porte en bois massif , je l'ouvre et me dirige vers le secrétariat, la se tient une petite femme d'environ 50ans.

-«Bonjour excusez moi madame c'est pour une inscription je cherche le bureau du directeur. »

-« Oui attendez je l'apelle pour voir si il est disponible votre nom ? »

-« Isabella Swan . »

-« Il peut vous reçevoir ,c'est au fond du couloire à gauche. »

Je pars donc dans cette direction ,je respire un grand coup et frappe à la porte.

-« Entrez »

J'entre et me trouve façe a un homme d'une quarantaine d'année ,les cheveux grisonnants.

-« Bonjour mademoiselle Swan ,asseyez vous je suis le proviseur Dénali.

Alors mademoiselle vous désirez intégrer cette école de droit pourquoi ce choix ? »

-« Eh bien si j'ai choisie cette école c'est parce que vous avez très bonne réputation, et que votre taux de réussite est très élevée. »

-« Dans votre dossiers je remarque que aviez commençer à prendre des cours de droit, vous avez arrétez pourquoi ? »

-« Eh bien sans entrer dans les détails ,je dirais que c 'était pour raisons familial. »

-« Bien nous avons tous des squelettes au fond du placard si je puis dire ,je ne vous embéte pas plus avec mes questions ,veuillez remplir ce formulaire s'il vous plait. »

Je prend le morçeau de papier ,le remplis à la hate et lui redonne.

-« Bien maintenant vous étes inscrite il ne me reste plus qu'a vous donnez le règlement et votre emploi du temps ,votre premier cours est à 13h cet après midi apportez de quoi écrire, les manuels sont fournis . »

J'aquiesce de la téte et me léve.

-« Voilà ne soyez pas retard ! »

Je sors du batiment le cœur leger mais malgré tout je ressent une sorte d'apréhension.

Il me reste 3h avant de commencer les cours ,donc je fais un saut dans une boutique pour m'acheter de quoi écrire ,puis je mange un morçeau.

Quelques heures plus tards je dois me rendre en cours.

Je suis dans les couloirs et je recherche déséspérement ma salle de cour.

Salle 1b ah ba c'est là j'entre dans une salle énorme et m'assoits à la premiére place de libre.

Un homme blond très grand vient d'entrer.

-« Bonjour à tous je suis le professeur Jasper Dénali. »

Nous repondimes tous un bonjour solennel puis le court débuta.

Environ 30min plus tard je sens que quelqu'un m'observe ,je décide de me retournée et la ce fut le choc ,ces yeux vert pénétrants , ces cheveux bronzes, ce visage je le reconnais cette personne qui me fixe n'est autre qu 'Edward Cullen celui que j'ai aimais et qui m'as brisée le coeur quand j'avais 12 ans .

COUCOU ALORS JE POSTE CE NOUVEAU CHAPITRE EN

AVANCE POUR VOUS REMERCIER VOUS MES LECTEURS

CAR J AI EU UNE REVIEW DE PLUS ET QUELQUES MISE EN

ALERTE ET CA MA FAIT TRES PLAISIR DONC J ESSAYE DE VOUS FAIRE PLAISIR EN POSTANT CE CHAPITRE BISES


	6. Chapter 6

La sonnerie retentit enfin ,je me léve de ma chaise et commençe à marcher vers la sortie.

Quand brusquement je sens une main se posée sur mon épaule je me retourne vivement, Edward se tient devant moi .

-« Dis moi tu ne t'apellerais pas Bella Swan ? »

Ah comme ça il se souvient de moi je n'aurais pas pensée qu'il puisse se souvenir de mon nom ,après tout nous étions restés ensemble qu'une journée.

Peut étre que la gifle monumentale que je lui est mis après l'avoir surpris entrain d'embrasser ma cousine Jessica a gravé mon nom dans sa mémoire.

-« Oui c'est moi et tu est ? »

Je fais semblant d'ignorer qui il est et à voir sa téte ça le déçoit.

-« Bella c'est moi Edward Cullen tu ne souviens pas de moi ?

On est sortis ensemble quand on avez douze ans ,tu était venue passée tes vacances chez ta cousine Jess. »

Si je ne me souviens pas oh que si ,je n'avais peut étre que douze ans mais j'étais très amoureuse et tu m'as blessé comment oublier ça.

Je fais mine d'étre surprise.

-« Ah oui Edward ,si si je me souviens ,alors comment vas tu ? »

-« Ca va bien, ça te dirais d'aller boire un verre en façe on pourrez dicuter ? »

Pas bonne idée ,si je me mets à cotoyé Edward je vais fondre comme neige au soleil.

Je reléve la téte ,je tombe sur ses magnifiques yeux verts je suis comme hypnotisé il est encore plus beau qu'avant je ne peux pas résister ,je céde.

-« Ok c'est d'accord je te suis . »

Le trajet jusqu'au café se passe en silence , on s'installe à une table prés du comptoir.

-« Alors Bella quoi de neuf depuis la derniére fois ?

Comment vont tes parents ? »

-« Mon pére est mort tué dans un cambriolage,après quelques années de dépréssion ma mére s'est remariée. »

Edward perd son sourire suite à ma revèlation.

-« Je suis vraiment désolé Bella j'aurais su je n'aurais pas aborder ce sujets. »

-« C'est pas grave tu ne pouvais pas savoir ,et puis j'ai fait mon deuil tu sais. »

-« Changons de sujets alors tu est à NY depuis longtemps ? »

-« Eh bien ça fait seulement quelques semaines que je suis ici. »

-« Tu aurais du venir plus tot tu as perdue pas mal de cours ,pourquoi tu ne t'est pas inscrit avant ? »

-« Eh bien il faut dire que je n'avais pas prévue de m'inscrire ,c'est graçe à Jacob si j'ai pu intégrée l'école. »

-« Ah oui et pourquoi ?

Et qui est Jacob ? »

-« Jacob m'as donné les fonds nécéssaire à ma scolarité, c'est mon petit ami. »

Le visage d'Edward semble se criper.

-« Ca ne serais pas Jacob Black par hasard ?. »

-« Si pourquoi ? »

-« Ecoute Bella je n'aime pas trop ce type il trempe dans des affaires louches . »

-« Tu ne le connais méme pas ,Jacob est un type bien. »

Edward semble enervé.

-« Bella tu as toujour était naive ,fais moi confiance évite de trainée avec lui. »

-« Oui c'est sur j'ai toujour était naive la preuve je suis sortie avec toi , je te faisais confiance et je t'es surpris entrain d'embrasser ma cousine. »

Edward ne réagit pas je crois que je lui est cloué le bec.

Après quelques minutes il reprend.

-« Bella on n'avaient douze ans à l'époque ,bref tu l'as rencontrée comment ce Jacob ? »

Je pouvais entendre toute la haine qu'il y avait dans sa voix quand il prononçais le nom de mon petit ami.

-« Eh bien c'est compliquer , je l'ai rencontrer au cabaret « la poule blanche » j'y travaille. »

Edward eut l'air surpris, puis son légendaire sourire en coin apparut.

-« Ba ça alors je crois qu'Emmett t'envirais beaucoup. »

Je le regarde incrédule ,je ne comprends pas pourquoi son frére m'envirais ,je ne pense pas qu'Emmett voudrais faire de la danse .

Tout à coup une image d'Emmett se déhanchant en robe pailletée me traverse l'esprit.

Je suis sortis de ma réverie par Edward.

-« Bella pourquoi souris tu ? »

-« Rien juste une vision d'Emmett en robe à paillettes qui as traversé mon esprit . »

Edward esquisse un sourire.

-« Effectivement j'aimerais bien voir ça,mais si Emmett aimerait étre à ta place çe n'est pas parce que tu porte des robes à paillette.

Mais parce que tu travaille avec Rosalie Hale ,il craque sur elle. »

-« Ah et bien je pourrais peut étre arrangé une rencontre entre Rose et Emmett ,qu'en dis tu ? »

-« Oui je pense que ça pourrais étre une bonne idée. »

Je me risque à lui posé la question qui me brule les lévres depuis le début de notre conversation.

-« Et toi tu as quelqu' un dans ta vie ? »

Edward semble tendu.

-« Eh bien cela fait six mois que je sors avec la fille du proviseur elle se prénomme Kate. »

Fallait pas réver un mec aussi beau que lui ça reste pas seul.

-« Ba dis donc tu vise haut . »

Il me répond par un léger sourire.

-« Bon faut que j'y aille, je travaille ce soir tu peux venir avec Emmett si tu n'as rien de prévu je lui présenterais Rosalie. »

-« D'accord à ce soir alors. »

Le soir méme dans les coulisses de « la poule blanche ».

-« Quesqu 'il ne vas Bella ?

Tu as l'air toute stréssée ? »

-« C'est rien Alice, j'ai juste un peu le trac en fait des amis doivent venir ce soir et je suis un peu stréssée. »

-« Ba je vois pas pourquoi ça te stresse tant ? »

-« Alice si je te dis que l'un de ces amis se prénomme Edward . »

-« Quoi hurla t-elle.

Edward cet Edward que tu avais rencontrée chez ta cousine il y a neuf ans ! »

Je hoche la téte en signe de réponse.

-« Mais c'est super , comment vous vous etes retrouver ? »

-« Il fait parti de mon école et on a discuter puis je l'ais inviter ici parce que son frére craque pour Rosalie. »

-« Oh je vois mais tout vas bien se passer ne t'inquiete pas . »

Alice me tire vers la scéne, le show va commençer.

Les rideaux s'ouvrent sur le public, j'attaque ma chorégraphie tout en scrutant la salle pour aperçevoir Edward.

Je tourne la téte sur la gauche et là je le vois il est vétu d 'un costume noir ,ses cheveux sont désordonnés comme à leur habitude ,son regard émeraude me fixe intensément je suis toute chamboulée.

Je reprends contacte avec la réalitée quand je vois une blonde passée ses bras autour de la taille d'Edward ceci me fait l'effet d'un électrochoc.

-« Bella que fait tu ?

Le spectacle est terminé »dit Alice tout en me tirant par le bras.

On retourne en coulisse pour se changées pendant que la salle se vide .

Une fois changée je vois Rose nous attendre au coin de la porte.

-« Bon boulot les filles comme toujour.

Bella je crois que tes amis t'attendent tu devrais y aller . »

Je ne sais pas comment lui dire que je veux lui présenté quelqu'un, je n'est jamais jouée les entremetteuse.

-« Euh en fait Rosalie tu pourrais venir avec moi et Alice je voudrais vous présentées a mes amis. »

Elle hausse un sourcil .

-« Comme tu veux mais pourquoi vouloir leur présenter ta patronne ? »

-« Eh bien je suis sur qu'ils ont adorés la chorégraphie et je voudrais leur présenter celle qui en est l'auteur. »

Elle esquisse un sourire.

-« Vu comme ça »me dit elle.

Nous partons toutes les trois dans leur direction ,je vois Edward me sourire.

Emmett se ru littéralement sur moi.

-« Oh ma petite Bella ça fait tellement longtemps ! »

-« Emmett moi aussi je suis contente de te voir mais tu peux me lachée ,j'étouffe . »

Edward s'avançe vers moi .

-« Bella je te présente Kate ma petite amie. »

Je ressent un pinçement au cœur ,je ne devrais pas j 'ai Jacob et il m'aime je ne devrais pas étre jalouse ça n'a aucun sens .

-« Et voici le frére de Kate ,Jasper . »

-« Mais c'est notre professeur ! »

Jasper prend la parole .

-« Je suis un jeune professeur, mais étre le fils du directeur aide beaucoup. »

-« Ah oui et pour finir voici mon frére Emmett pour celles qui l'ignoraient

repris Edward. »

Bon c'était à mon tour de présenter mes amies.

-« Voici Alice Brandon ma meilleure amie et collégue. »

Alice et Jasper n'arrétent pas de se fixer ,je vois Jasper lui sourire ,et Alice baisse la téte intimidée .

Je trouve ça trop mignon surtout quand on on connais Alice qui est toujour branchée sur du 20000 volts et là un homme lui sourit et elle devient toute timide ,chouette j'ai enfin compris comment lui retirait ses piles il faut juste que Jasper sois dans la méme piece qu'elle.

-« Et voici Rosalie Hale ma patronne et aussi la créatrice de ces merveilleuses chorégraphies. »

Emmett n'a de yeux que pour elle ,il la dévore littéralement des yeux ,d'ailleurs elle aussi le fixe l'air un peu amusée.

Il commençe à se faire tard quand nous décidons de rentrer ,soudain Alice se retourne vers le groupe.

-« Demain le cabaret est fermer ,je vous invite tous à passer la soirée de demain chez moi. »

Alice sort un morçeau de papier ,y inscrit son adresse,elle le donne à Edward.

-« 20h chez moi c'est d'accord ? »

Edward aquiesce de la téte avant d'ajouté.

-« C'est d'accord. »

Kate prend la parole .

-« Moi je ne pourrais pas venir ma meilleure amie féte son anniversaire. »

-« Aucun soucis, à demain ! dit Alice en m'entrainant vers la sortie.

La soirée de demain risque d'étre très intéréssante.

DESOLER POUR LES FAUTES D'ORTHOGRAPHE EN

ESPERANT QUE CA VOUS PLAISENT ET ENCORE

MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS CA FAIT TOUJOUR

PLAISIR ET CA MOTIVE .BISES


	7. Chapter 7

Le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner.

-« Ne t'inquiéte pas Bella j'ai déjà acheter ta tenue pour ce soir, et si avec ça tu ne le fais pas craquer je n'y comprend plus rien . »

-« Alice tu sais très bien que je suis avec Jacob et Edward est avec Kate. »

Alice se poste devant moi et agite son doigt en l'air.

-« Tut tut ,écoute je vois bien comment il te regarde et comment tu le regarde Bella je ne suis pas aveugle. »

-« N'importe quoi . »

Sur ce ,je file m'installé dans le sofa et allume le poste de télévision.

Je finis par m'endormir .

Quelques instant plus tards j'ouvre les yeux ,j'aperçois l'horloge au dessus de la cheminée 17h Alice va me tuée je ne suis toujour pas préte.

Je me léve direction la salle de bain.

Et là je suis bousculé par une mini tornade brune toute pomponée, Alice porte une sublime robe vert pale qui va à ravir avec le teint de sa peau .

Elle me regarde choquée et pousse un cri aigu ,elle attrape ma main et me traine jusqu'en haut tout en marmonnant .

-« Mais c'est pas possible il est déjà 17h et tu n'est toujour pas préte j'hallucine ! »

Elle me conduit à la douche.

-« Aller file à la douche et après rejoint moi dans ta chambre. »

Je m'execute ,ne vaux mieux pas contrarier Alice dans l'état d'agitation dans lequel elle se trouve.

Une fois lavée je la rejoinds.

-« Alors voilà tu vas mettre ça comme sous vétement. »

Elle me désigne un ensemble porte –jarretelle noir à dentelle rouge.

-« Mais Alice ça va pas la téte ,c'est trop osé. »

-« Dit la fille qui se trémousse dans des des micro robes devant tout un public.

Non crois moi Bella rien n'est jamais trop osé quand il s'agit de séduire un homme. »

-« Mais je ne veux séduire personne . »

-« Ah ça c'est ce que tu veux me faire croire Bella ,mais je n'y crois pas du tout.

Ah et voilà la robe que tu va mettre. »

La robe en question est noir assez courte et se ferme devant par une fermeture éclair .

Oh mon dieu mais elle est complétement folle ,je garde ma réflexion pour moi ne voulant pas me faire étriper.

-« Bon aller enfile ça après je te maquille et je te coiffe. »

Quelques heures plus tards Alice à enfin finit de me torturée.

-« Ca y est ,regarde toi tu est renversante. »

Elle m'approche du miroir ,c'est vrai que je suis plutot pas mal.

La sonnette de la porte retentit .

-« Oh ça doit étre eux ils sont en avançe ,je descend mets tes talons et rejoinds moi en bas. »

5min plus tard je descends les rejoindre.

Je descends les marches pour me retrouvée façe à façe avec Edward.

-« Bonjour Bella , tu es ravissante. »

-« Bonjour Edward . »

Je baisse les yeux sentant mes joues chauffées.

-« Bon tout les deux vous n'aller pas rester plantés là.

Aller au salon j'ai installé les petit fours . »

La voix d'Alice me sort de mon état de statue.

-« Quoi des petits fours ou ça Alice ,ou ils sont ? »

Je crois que je viens d'entendre Emmett ,non je dirais que je viens d'entendre l'estomac d'Emmett.

Je me dirige vers le salon et salut tout le monde .

Je m'installe sur un des poufs autour de la petite table ,en façe de moi se trouve Rose et Jasper,Emmett est au bout de la table ,et je suppose que les deux places qui reste à coté de moi sont pour Alice et Edward,c'est bien ma veine entre une Alice qui ne tient pas l'alcool et un Edward qui incendie mes pensées dés qu'il se tient prés de moi .

Je vois Edward et Lilice arrivaient avec des bouteilles de champagnes, ils les déposent sur la table et s'assoient .

Je jette un coup d'œil vers les invités .

Emmett regarde les petits fours comme si ils allaient partir en courant,Rose discute avec Jasper ,mais lui a l'air complétement ailleurs et il est étrangement nerveux,bizarre,Alice est toute excitée mais là c'est pire que d'habitude,je me demande ce que ça va étre dans deux ou trois verres.

Enfin je pose mes yeux sur Edward il est magnifique comme toujour ,il prend son verre et dirige la paille vers sa bouche,oh que j'aimerais étre cette paille.

-« Allo Bella ici Alice tu m'entends ? »

Je sursaute et remarque qu'Alice tient une bouteille.

-« Alors donne moi ton verre que je te serve. »

Je lui tends mon verre machinalement.

Bon maintenant il faut que j'essaye d'ignorer Edward pour le reste de la soirée sinon je vais mourire carbonisée.

Une heure après je crois que je suis un peu pompette,et les autres n'ont pas l'air mieux.

Alice et Emmett sont entrain d'imités les chimpanzés,et de voir Emmett faire semblant de chercher des poux dans la téte à Alice me donne des crampe au ventre tellement j'en ris.

-« Bon aller on change de jeux,on va joués au jeu des souvenirs » s'éxclame Alice.

Et là Edward intervient .

-« Le jeu des souvenirs c'est quoi Alice ?

C'est pas que je me méfits mais depuis que j'ai vus Jasper imité une otarie et moi un éléphant bah je flippe un peu . »

Edward imitant l'éléphant ,qu'en j'y repense il n'a vraiment rien de cette animal ,à moins que, peut étre qu'il a une trompe du méme gabarit que celle de l'éléphant non là je m'égare vite je reprends mes esprits ,et m'aperçois que j'ai les yeux directement dirigés sur son entre jambe.

Je reléve les yeux vers son visage ,il me regarde avec son petit sourire en coin ,vite je tourne la téte affreusement génée et reprends mon verre que je bois d'une seul traite ,Alice me resserre ausitot en expliquant à Edward.

-« Alors je t'explique chaque personne chacun son tour va évoqué un souvenir qu'il a en commun avec une personne ici présente,ça nous permettra de mieux se connaître. »

-« OK »repondimes tous en chœur.

-« Bella tu commence »dit Alice.

Je réfléchis quelques seconde,et raconte mon souvenir.

-« Alors le souvenir que je vais vous raconté ,je le partage avec Alice.

On devait avoir huit ans moi et Alice c'était au spectacle de fin d'année de notre école,Alice et moi devions jouées une piéce et nous devions participer à la création de nos déguisements.

Bien sur Alice avait déjà une passion pour les vétements ,bref et comme toutes les petites filles ils nous arrivaient de nous chamailler.

Donc ce jour là nous nous sommes disputées et Alice ma piquée avec l'aiguille ,et là tout c'est enchainé, j'ai vu du sang coulé de la petite piqure et je me suis évanouis mais Alice à paniquer elle croyait m'avoir tuée et elle ausssi est tombée dans les pommes. »

Alice me regarde et me fait une petite moue d'excuse avant d'ajouter.

-« Mais Bella si je t'ai piqué avec l'aiguille c'est parce que tu avais pris le tissu violet que voulais pour mon costume. »

Tout le monde se mit à rire devant la réponse d'Alice et Emmett ajoute.

-« Ah la vie qu'on méne quand on a huit ans ! »

-« Bah tient Emmett raconte nous un de tes souvenirs. »

Emmett aquiesce puis regarde Edward avec un sourire sadique , Edward semble tout d'un coup paniqué.

-« Alors cela concerne Edward

Un jour j'étais dans ma chambre et Edward m'a demandé de lui rendre un objet que je lui avais emprunté .

Je n'avais pas envie de chercher alors je lui est dis de regarder dans le tiroir du bureau.

Il l'a ouvert et m'a demandait si il pouvait prendre un chewing gum,là je l'ais regardé et lui est demandé de quoi il parlé et il m'a sorti le chewing gum en question du tiroir et m'a dit ça.

Et là j'ai explosé de rire mon frére voulé bouffer une capote. »

Nous explosames tous de rire,Edward lui est aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot, il ne bronche pas un mot.

Rosalie nous raconte un souvenir qu'elle a en commun avec Alice puis vint le tour de Jasper.

-« Moi mon souvenir est avec toi Alice. »

Alice semble étonnée .

-« Mais tu ne dois pas avoir beaucoup de souvenir de moi ,on ne se connaient seulement que depuis le fameux soir au cabaret. »

-« C'est là que tu trompe Alice ,moi je te connais depuis que tu as commencer ton travail de danseuse. »

Je crois que l'alcool délit beaucoup de langue ce soir.

-« Donc je reprends mon souvenir avec toi Alice ,quand je t'ai vus la premiére fois au cabaret j'ai étais éblouis par ta graçe et ta beauté.

Je ne cessais de pensé à toi ,donc je suis venus à chacune de tes représentation,mais je n'avais pas le courage de venir te parlé. »

Jasper est à présent accroupit prét de mon amie,qui elle ne cesse de clignée des yeux ,je crois qu'ellez doit se demandait si elle réve ou pas.

-« Alice dés le premier jour je suis tomber amoureux de toi,j'ai tout fais pour essayé de te combler en restant dans l'ombre,t'envoyant des petits cadeaux par exemple,d'ailleur j'éspére que ta maison te plait ? »demande t-il avec le sourire au lévres.

Je vois Alice portait sa main à sa bouche avant d'ajoutée.

-« C'était toi ?

C'était toi mon admirateur secret ?

C'est toi qui m'a offert cette maison ? »

-« Oui c'était moi »

Jasper se saisit de la main d'Alice et la porte à son cœur.

-« Mais Alice maintenant permet moi de t'offrir mon cœur. »

La seul réaction d'Alice est de se jetée sur les lévres de Jasper.

Je fond en larmes tellement je suis émue.

Je tourne la téte et vois Rose et Emmett eux aussi entrain de joués au jeu de la ventouse.

Je me sens très seul tout d'un coup.

Edward prend ma main et me dis.

-« Ca te dirais qu'on aille faire un tour , je suis pas très à l'aise avec tout ses bécotages. »

-« Oui pourquoi pas ,allons dans le jardin. »

Arrivés dans le jardin nous nous allongons dans l'herbe.

-« Bella moi aussi j'aimerais te faire part d'un de mes souvenir. »

Edward me regarde intensément .

-« Ce souvenir je le partage avec toi,c'était en octobre il y a neuf ans.

Tu était venue passer quelques jours de vacances chez ta cousine Jessica , je me rappelle là premiere fois que je t'ais vu.

Tu portais une robe grise ,tes cheveux étaient coiffés de deux tresses simple.

Je t'ai trouvé magnifique dés que je t'ai vus méme si on voyait que tu débarquée fraichement de ta campagne. »

Edward esquisse un petit sourire.

-« Nous avons rapidement fait connaissance et trois jours après je t'ai embrassé, ce fut mon premier baiser. »

Je le regarde avec attention.

-« Ton premier baiser ouai bah tu t'ai bien rattrapé,l'après midi méme tu embrassais Jess. »

-« Bella quand je t'ai embrassé ,j'ai vu des millions d'étoiles ,je n'avais que douze ans ,et je voulais voir si je ressentirais la méme chose en embrassant quelqu' un d'autre. »

Je le regarde perplexe.

-« Et tu as ressentis quoi en embrassant Jess ? »

-« Il n'y avait pas tout ces papillons dans mon corps , il n'y a qu'avec toi que j'ai ressenti ce bien étre .

Je ne sais pas si c'était parce que c'était mon premier baiser ,ou si c'était parce que c'est toi qui me l'a donnée.

Et je n'ai jamais su puisque tu ne m'as jamais plus donnée l'occasion de t'embrassé à nouveau. »

-« Si ce soir je te donne l'occasion de m'embrassé à nouveau ,que feras tu ? »

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive ,je pense que l'alcool me rend audacieuse .

Mais j'ai vraiment envie de l'embrassé là tout de suite.

Prise d'un courage sans faille ,je m'approche de son visage et dépose mes lévres sur les siennes.

Il repond à mon baiser avec intensité, il relache ma bouche un instant,pose son regard de braise sur moi.

-« Les étoiles Bella elles sont encore là. »

A peine a t-il finit sa phrase qu'il se jette à nouveau sur ma bouche .

Le baiser se fait plus fougeux,Edward se trouve au dessus de moi il m'embrasse passionnément.

Je comprends que tout ceci va aller plus loin ,quand je sens sa main descendre la fermeture de ma robe.

Cette nuit Edward et moi faisons l'amour sous ce ciel remplit d 'étoiles ,je grave chacunes de nos sensations pour ne jamais oublié ces instants magiques.

ENCORE MERCI POUR VOS REVIEW QUI ME

FONT TOUJOUR PLAISIR .

EN ESPERANT QUE CE CHAPITRE VOUS

PLAISENT .BISES.


	8. Chapter 8

Hum, je sens la chaleur du soleil sur mon visage ,tout d'un coup j'entends un énorme bruit comme un bruit de vaisselle qui tombe.

Ce bruit me fait sursautée ,je m'assois et ouvre les yeux sur ma chambre ,ma chambre d'ailleur qu'esque je fait ici ,je ne me rappelle pas étre montée me couchée après que Edward et moi avions…OH MON DIEU J'AI COUCHER AVEC EDWARD !

Je me léve ,et descend à la cuisine là je trouve Alice à quatre pattes par terre la téte dans le placard du bas on dirait quelle cherche quelque chose,je m'approche et pose ma main sur son épaule.

Et la j'entends un gros boum.

-« Non mais ça va pas Bella ,tu m'as fichu la trouille ! »

Elle touche le haut de son crane avant de se plaindre.

-« Aie je viens de me fracturer la téte . »

Je ne peux m'empécher de sourire façe à son exagération.

-« Alice tu n'en fait pas un peu trop ?

Et que faisais tu la téte dans le placard aussi ? »

-« J'était à la recherche de mon plat à tarte . »

Alice se dandine avec son plat serré contre sa poitrine et un sourire niais apparaît sur son visage.

Je me tape la téte contre la table ,non mais là c'est sur je suis dans un monde paralléle ou un truc dans ce genre je sais qu'Alice est un peu folle sur les bords mais là elle est complétement timbrée.

-« Alice pourquoi tu berçe ton plat ? »

Elle léve les yeux vers moi.

-« Bella je suis amoureuse . »

Là je crois entendre un soupir de bien étre de la part d'Alice.

Je désésperds.

-« Alice tu c'est très bien qu'une histoire d'amour entre toi et ce plat ne te méneras à rien . »

Tout d'un coup je la vois fronçée les sourcils.

-« Bella tu ne reboiras pas une seul goutte de champagne. »

Alors là je comprends plus rien, elle me parle de champagne maintenant.

-« Pourquoi tu me parle du champagne je ne vois pas le rapport ? »

Je la vois se tenir l'aréte du nez.

-« C'est plus grave que je le pensée , Bella quand je te dis que je suis amoureuse je te parle de Jasper. »

Là je ne sais plus quoi dire je me sens vraiment béte.

-« Désolée Lilice je crois vraiment que le champagne ne me réussit pas ,je dois avoir encore quelques bulles logées dans mon cerveau. »

-« Non mais tu c'est que j'adore mon plat ,il est joli mais à coté de Jasper il ne tient pas la comparaison. »

Lache t-elle dans un sourire.

-« Bon assez parler de mon plat j'ai pleins de chose à te racontée. »

Alice s'assoie à coter de moi.

-« Bon comme tu as pu le devinée Jasper et moi sortons ensembles,nous avons d'ailleurs finit la soirée dans ma chambre,Bella c'est un amour ,il est merveilleux, si doux ,si attentioné.

Et voilà le sourire niais est revenue ,je crois qu'elle vient encore de se déconnéctée du monde réel et moi je me retrouve avec une Alice au pays des merveilles , pas franchement joyeux je vous le dis moi.

Je passe ma main devant son visage.

-« Houhou Alice tu est avec moi ? »

-« Excuse moi Bella j'étais dans mes pensées tu disais ? »

-« Euh non c'est toi qui me racontée la fin de soirée ,faut peut étre que j'arréte le champagne mais toi consomme Jasper avec modération. »

-« Tu n'est pas drole j'en était ou ?

Ah oui c'est bon alors je te disais que moi et Jasper avions finit la soirée ensemble ,Rosalie à emmener Emmett avec elle je ne sais ou. »

Alice me fixe .

-« Et toi ma petite coquine alors qu'a tu fais à ce pauvre Edward ?

Il y a un endroit dans le jardin ou l'herbe est bien aplatit. »

Elle me regarde attendant ma réponse.

-« J'ai couchée avec Edward dans ton jardin . »

Et là Alice saute de sa chaise et se mets à sautillée sur place.

-« Il a craqué,il a craqué ,il a craqué !

Alors ça veut dire que vous sortés ensemble ? »

-« Je sais pas Alice ,j'en discuterais avec lui tout à l'heure je le verrais en cours. »

-« Et pour Jacob tu va faire quoi ? »

-« Eh bien normalement je le vois ce soir ,on verra il doit passer à la maison. »

-« Bon faut que je te laisse ,je dois aller faire quelques courses je pense que quand je rentrerais tu seras déjà en cours ,donc je te dis à ce soir tu me raconteras tout. »

Alice dépose un baiser sur ma joue et s'en va.

Quelques heures plus tards à la fac.

Bon ,il faut que je trouve Edward avant le début de mes cours je vais aller voir dans le couloir principal ,il est souvent là avec ses amis.

Ah ça y est je l'aperçois il collé à sa Kate j'y crois pas ,je pense à rebroussée chemin mais il faut que je sache alors j'avançe vers lui d'un pas ferme.

Arrivée en façe de lui il me dévisage avec un air qui ne prévoit rien de bon.

-« Bonjour Edward j'aurais besoin de te parlé 5min,en privée s'il te plait. »

Il soupir de mécontentement.

-« Ok si tu insiste ,je reviens dans pas longtemps Kate. »

J'entraine Edward à l'extérieur du batiment.

-« Alors Bella qu'as tu à me dire de si important ? »

-« Eh bien c'est au sujet de cette nuit ,je voudrais savoir si euh enfin tu vois ? »

-« Tu voudrais savoir si cette nuit à signifié quelque chose pour moi c'est ça Bella ? »

Son visage est froid et dur, je ne le reconnais pas pour toute réponse j'aquiesce de la téte.

-« Ecoute ,je ne vais pas y aller par quatres chemins j'avais un peu trop bu donc j'ai agits par pulsion ,je suis avec Kate tu le sais ,donc non ça ne signifie rien pour moi ,et d'ailleurs à l'avenir j'aimerais que toi et moi on s'évite sur ce excuse moi je dois aller en cours. »

Alors si je m'attendais à ça ,il vient de planté un poignard énorme dans mon cœur ,je porte ma main à ma joue et m'aperçois que des larmes ont coulées.

Je les essuies rapidement et file à ma classe de cours .

Les heures ont durées des siécles ,enfin je peux quittée l'établissement et par la méme occasion celui qui ma brisée le cœur une deuxieme fois.

Sur le chemin du retour je vois une grande limousine noir s'approcher de moi ,elle s'arréte et je vois Jacob dérriére la vitre qui vient de s'abaissée.

-« Bella monte ,je te ramméne. »

Une fois à l'intérieur du véhicule, Jacob m'embrasse je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive mais ce baiser me dégoute ,heureusement pour moi il y mets fin assez rapidement.

-« Bella ce soir je pars accompagnée mon pére pendant un mois pour un séminaire. »

Nous sommes arrivées devant la maison je m'appréte à descendre mais Jacob me retient.

-« Bella j'ai encore deux, trois chose à te dire avant mon départ. »

Il referme la porte brusquement.

-« Je t'écoute . »

-« Eh bien je sais par certaines personnes que tu cotois d 'un peu trop prés un certain Edward Cullen,et j'aimerais que tu arréte de le voir,tu m'as compris ? »

Sa machoire est crispée et il tient fermement mon poigné,voyant que je ne répond pas il le sert encore plus .

-« Réponds moi quand je te parle !

Tu ne l'approche plus c'est clair ?

Ca pourrait mal finir si tu me désobéit ,tu es à moi c'est clair ! »

Je finis par lui répondre un faible oui ,satisfait il m' embrasse, me relache je sors de la voiture,une fois arivée dans l'entrée je m'écroule par terre et fonds en larmes.

-« Bella ma chérie quesqu'il se passe ? »

Je reléve la téte vers Alice,elle m'aide à me relevée et me conduit sur un fauteuil dans le salon.

-« Respire Bella ,respire . »

Une fois calmée je prends la parole.

-« J'ai était voir Edward aujourd' hui . »

-« Et il t'as dit quoi ? »

-« Il m'a dit que pour lui ça ne signifié rien et qu'a l'avenir il valait mieux qu'on s'évitent. »

Je crois qu'Alice à de la fumée qui sort de ces oreilles ,elle est rouge de colére.

-« QUOI IL A OSER !

Il ne vaut mieux pas pour lui qu'il se trouve sur mon chemin ,j'ai un très bon rouleaux à patisserie ça sera une occasion pour tester la solidité de ce truk. »

-« Alice çe n'est pas tout j'ai aussi rencontré Jacob et il m'a fait des menaçe ,il ne veut surtout pas que j'approche Edward sinon ça pourrait mal finir. »

-« Non mais j'y crois pas pour qui il se prennent ces deux nazes ,je crois que j'ai aussi une très bonne poele . »

Alice m'entoure de ses bras et comme là meilleure amie qu'elle est, elle me console.

ET VOILA LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE .

EN ESPERANT QUE CA VOUS PLAISENT

BISES


	9. Chapter 9

4 SEMAINES PLUS TARDS

Oh non ça recommence ,troisiéme repas de la journée et troisiéme repas que je vomis.

Assise par terre le nez dans la cuvette des toilettes,Alice tient mes cheveux pour pas que je les salissent.

-« Tu as encore cette fichue créve ?

Je t'avais dit de te couvrir plus Bella ,on est quand méme au mois de novembre .

Mais tu n'écoute jamais rien. »

Depuis ma confrontation avec Edward et Jacob ,Alice ne cesse de me couvée comme une mére poule.

Bella ou tu vas ?

Fais pas ci , fais pas ça,tu vas prendre froid.

Heureusement Jasper prend beaucoup de plaçe dans l'emploi du temps d'Alice ,ce qui me permets de respirer de temps en temps ,car méme si j'adore ma meilleure amie elle m'étouffe parfois.

Je relève la téte vers elle.

-« Bella ,je vais prévenir Rose car tu ne vas pas aller travaillée dans cet état. »

-« Mais Alice ça fait déjà trois soir que je lui fait le coup. »

Alice prend un air désésperée ,elle sait que je vais lui tenir téte.

-« Bon va te rafraichir on en discute après . »

Je me léve et me dirige vers la salle de bain ,je prends un peu d'eau que je passe sur mon visage je me regarde un instant dans le petit miroir au dessus du lavabo.

J'ai vraiment une sale téte ,de large cernes violettes en dessous des yeux et pourtant je dors toute la journée ou presque,mon teint est encore plus livide que d'habitude en méme temps je ne gardes pratiquement rien de ce que je mange depuis trois jours.

Foutu gastro !

Une fois rafraichis je marche en direction du salon ,quand tout à coup j'entends un énorme bourdonnement dans mes oreilles ,puis ma vision se trouble et c'est le trou noir.

POV ALICE

Boum !

Le bruit me fait sursauté ,on dirait que ça vient du couloir je me dirige vers celui ci et là je trouve ma Bella allongée par terre inconsciente.

Je me dirige vers elle.

-« Oh mon dieu Bella ça va ?

Voyant qu'elle ne me répond pas ,je contrôle sa respiration.

Elle réspire correctement ,bon il faut que je me débrouille pour la portée jusq'au salon.

Je la tire par les pieds jusqu'au salon et une fois arrivé devant le sofa je prend une grande inspiration elle la souléve de terre pour là déposée sur les coussins.

Je prends le téléphone du salon et contacte le médecin de garde.

-« Docteur APPLE ? »

-« Oui que puis je faire pour vous ? »

-« Mon amie est tombée dans les pommes et elle malade depuis trois jours le medecin du centre a diagnostiqué une gastro ,mais elle ne va pas mieux pourriez vous venir ? ,je suis folle d'inquiétude. »

-« Oui j'arrive tout de suite votre adresse s'il vous plait ? »

-« 1768 boulevard street. »

-« D'accord je suis là dans 10 min. »

Quelques instants plus tards on sonne à la porte ,je file ouvrir.

-« Elle est dans le salon venez »

Je guide le medecin jusqu'au chevet de mon amie.

-« Alors voilà notre malade. »

Il s'approche d'elle et écoute son cœur avec son stetoscope.

-« Rhytme cardiaque normal, je vais prendre sa tension.

11.8 sa tension est basse ,dites moi qu'elle sont les symptomes de votre amie ? »

-« Eh bien depuis trois jours elle dors énormément ,et elle vomit pratiquement tout ce qu'elle mange. »

-« Bien je vais l'osculté pour vérifié mais je crois savoir ce qu'elle a ,je vais pratiqué un toucher vaginal pour vérifier son col ainsi que son utérus ,pouvez vous lui retirais sa jupe et sa culotte ? »

Je regarde le médecin perplexe puis m'éxécute.

-« Hum c'est bien ce que je pense ,plus aucun doute. »

-« Alors quesqu'elle a ?

Rien de grave ?

C'est sa gastro qui empire ? »

Le médecin me dévisage avec un air amusé.

-« Eh bien ma chére je pense que votre amie va étre malade encore pendant 2 mois ,en général les nausées s'estompe vers la fin du troisiéme mois. »

Mais il se fou de moi ce médecin ,une gastro ne dure pas trois mois.

-« Mais docteur une gastro ça ne dure pas deux mois ,peut étre une semaine mais pas plus . »

-« Mademoiselle votre amie n'a pas la gastro elle est seulement enceinte de 4semaine environ. »

POV BELLA

Je me sens revenir à moi tout doucement j'ouvre les yeux et m'assois.

-« Bella ça va ,comment tu te sens ? »

-« Ca va bien Alice ,mais ça irais tellement mieux si tu me laissais respirée. »

-« Pardon ,mais tu m'as fichu une trouille bleu . »

-« Que s'est t-il passer Alice ?

Je souviens mettre évanouis ,mais après c'est le néant total. »

Alice s 'acrouppit en façe de moi joignant ses mains au miennes.

-« Bon tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe Alice ? »

-« Ecoute Bella quand tu t'es évanouie j'ai appelais le medecin ,j'étais très inquiéte et il s'avére que tu n'as pas la gastro. »

-« Qu'esque j'ai alors ? »

Je la vois prendre une grande inspiration.

-« Bella tu est enceinte de quatre semaines. »

Quoi mais quesqu'elle raconte c'est pas possible.

-« Alice c'est pas possible tu c'est très bien que mon dernier rapport sexuel c'était avec Edward et ça remonte a »

-« Quatre semaines et une journée pour étre précise »

me coupe Alice.

Oh mon dieu quesque je vais faire.

-« Bella que conte tu faire ?

Si tu veux je connais une personne qui pratique l'avortement c'est illégal je sais mais si c'est ce que tu souhaite. »

Je porte une main à mon ventre ,non je ne peux pas tuer ce petit étre qui grandit doucement en moi .

-« Non Alice je ne peux pas faire ça , ce bébé je l'aime déjà et c'est pas de sa faute à lui si son pére est un mufle. »

Alice me regarde avec un regard attendrit et un sourire se déssine sur ces lévres.

-« J'espérais que tu me dirais ça ma puce,et ne t'inquiéte pas moi et Rose on te soutiendras tout le temps . »

-« Mais Alice vu mon états je ne pourrais plus travaillée pour Rose et j'ai besoin d'argent surtout avec le bébé maintenant. »

Alice me regarde et un grand sourire illumine son visage.

-« Qu'esque tu me cache Alice ? »

-« Eh bien ne t'en fais pas pour ça j'ai eu Rose au téléphone tout à l'heure et je me suis permis d'annoncer la nouvelle ,d'ailleur j'espére que tu ne m'en veux pas et elle m'a dit que tu continurais à travaillée mais en coulisse tu seras son assistante.

Et elle m 'a dit aussi que tu devais te reposais donc aller au lit. »

Alice monte avec moi jusqu'à dans ma chambre.

-« Alice ,Jacob revient dans une semaine qu'esque je vais lui dire ? »

-« Non ,Rose m'a dit que son séjour là bas a été prolongé d'un mois encore ,on aura le temps d'avisées d'ici là. »

Aidée par Alice je me glisse dans mes draps.

-« Bella tu conte le dire à Edward ? »

-« Non Alice je ne veux pas qu'il sache ,je ne veux pas qu'il veuille se mettre avec moi juste parce que il se sent obligé. »

-« Je respecte ton choix ,mais les gens vont se posés des question et vont vouloir savoir qui est le pére. »

-« Eh ba tu n'oras qu'a leur dire que je l'est fais toute seul mon bébé. »

-« Je ne pense pas qu'il me croirons Bellinette. »

Alice se dirige vers le lit et vient me bordée ,une vrai mére poule je vous l'avais dit.

-« Alice j'ai peur . »

-« De quoi as tu peur Bella ? »

-« J'ai peur de ne pas étre une bonne mére ,j'ai peur de ne pas réussir à élevé mon bébé toute seule. »

-« Bella tu seras une merveilleuse mére n'en doute jamais et puis comme je te l'ai déjà dis tu n'est pas seul tu a tes amis et nous serons toujour là,je serais toujour là quoi qu'il arrive. »

Alice dépose un baiser sur mon front.

-« Maintenant dors et détend toi c'est pas bon pour le bébé le stresse. »

Un bébé,j'allais avoir un bébé c'est avec la main posée sur mon ventre et un sourire au lévres que je m'endormis paisiblement.

VOILA NOTRE BELLA EST ENCEINTE ALORS VU

QUE JE N 'AIS AUCUNE IDEE CONCERNANT

LE SEXE DU BAMBIN JE VOUS PROPOSE UN VOTE

ALORS FILLE OU GARCON ?

A VOUS DE DECIDER .ENCORE MERCI

ET A BIENTOT .BISES


	10. message

J'ai reçu une review assez agressive donc je tiens à y repondre,et puisque l'auteur de cette review est anonyme (comme par hasard) je réponds ici.

DE : gfdsdhjnkx

VOICI LA REVIEW

Dites vous remarquez pas mais vous vous copiez tous entre vous et toutes vos fanfics sont d'un pathétisme j'en pleurerais.

Vos personnages sont sans intérét vous ne reprenez méme pas l'univers de stephenie meyer vous faites tous des all human avec une touche de arlequin.

Franchement remballait vos fics car un jour vous aller vous engeuler sur un scénario en se demandant qui l'a eu en premier.

Vous étes incapable d'exploiter la mythologie des vampires tout en gardant une touche de romantisme du coup vous faites tous des all human parcque vous étes sans imagination.

Donc pour répondre à ça cher anonyme je vais t'expliqué ce qu'est une fanfiction puisque que tu nous reproche à nous auteurs de ne pas reprendre l'univers de stephenie meyer.

Dans une fic on reprend les personnages d'une série ,d'un film,d'un livre etc…dans ce cas ci les personnages de twilight et on en fait ce que l'on veut ,donc si on a envie de faire de la famille cullen des étres humain c'est notre droit.

Et à ce jour personne ne sais engeuler pour un scénario.

Tu dis que l'on n'a pas d'imagination ,et bien j'attends avec impatience que tu publie une fics pour voir l'étendue de la tienne ,et en attendant si ce qu'on fait ne te plait pas tu n'a qu'a pas lire personne ne t'y oblige.

Et j'ajouterais pour finir au nom de tout les auteurs qui recoivent des review comme ça :

« Va te faire ****** »


	11. Chapter 10

Assise au bord de mon lit ,je repense a tout les événement de ma vie depuis ces deux derniers mois.

Je suis à présent enceinte de trois mois ,les nausées ont pratiquement disparues.

Mais mes pieds sont vraiment gonflés aujourd'hui.

De nouveau.

Mes jambes ont un air boursouflé, comme si les os avaient disparu ,et ressemble à des collants chair bourrés à craquer.

Quand j'appuie sur mes tibias avec mes pouces ,ils forment des trous de formes ovale d'une couleur pourpre qui refusent de disparaître.

Rien ne me fait mal cependant parce que c'est tout engourdi.

Mon ventre commence à se voir légérement.

Je n'ais pas eu à affronter Jacob de nouveau car sur le chemin du retour sa limousine à violamment percutée un mur de brique.

Jacob est dans le coma depuis environ 1mois ,les médecins ne pensent pas qu'il se réveilleras de si tot.

Ca me soulage énormément ,la derniere fois il m'avait vraiment fait peur ,je n'ose imaginer comment il aurait réagit face à ma grossesse.

Je me léve et me dirige vers ma garde robe car ce midi Rosalie organise un déjeunné au cabaret et ensuite je vais passée ma 1er échographie et Alice m'accompagne.

Je me décide pour une robe en laine noir.

Mais il faut aussi que je me prépare psychologiquement car Edward et sa pouffe sont aussi invités,depuis notre altércation je ne l'est pas revu ,bien sur il sait que je suis enceinte mais il croit que Jacob est le pére .

Rosalie et Alice savent que je ne veux pas qu'Edward sache la vérité donc elle n'ont pas démentis.

Je me coiffe ,me maquille légérement ,j'enfile mon menteau.

Une fois dehors je saute dans le premier taxi ,plus je me raproche du cabaret plus je sens mon stresse grimpé en fléche.

Ca y est je suis arrivée,je pousse les portes de l'entrée et les voient tous assis autour d' une grande table.

Emmett est le premier à avoir remarqué mon arrivée ,et comme toujour il me saute dessus pour m'étreindre dans ses bras.

-« Bonjour petite Bella ,ça fait une éternité que l'on s'est pas vu. »

Je ris à sa remarque.

-« Emmett on s'est vus la semaine derniére. »

-« Bah c'est bien ce que je dis ,une éternité. »

Je marche en direction de la table et prononçe un bonjour solennel.

Alice est assise sur les genoux de Jasper il répond à mon bonjour par un sourire.

Je tourne la téte vers Edward et sa copine ,il me lançe un regard froid qui me glaçe de l'intérieur.

-« Donne moi ton menteau Bella . »dit Rosalie.

A peine débarrassée de mes affaires ,que Rosalie revient vers moi elle me regarde avec un regard attendrissant et pose sa main sur son ventre.

-« Alors comment va le petit amour ce matin ? »

Rosalie est devenue encore plus maternelle et elle me protége tout le temps de tout , elle est pire qu'Alice.

-« Bien ce matin je crois qu'il est en pleine forme puisque sa maman l'est aussi. »

Le repas se passe bien dans l'ensemble ,Emmett est fidéle à lui méme et à ses blagues salace,Rosalie et Alice sont au petit soin pour moi ,et Edward se contente de me fixer d'un regard haineux.

Le dessert arrive Rosalie a préparée des mousses au chocolat maison ,elle sait que c'est une de mes envies en ce moment.

Elle remplit ma coupelle à ras bords et c'est vrai qu'a ce moment là je regarde ma mousse comme si c'était la huitiéme merveille du monde, et au moment ou je m'appréte à plongée ma cuiéllére dedans une voix nasillarde résonne autour de moi.

-« Bella tu ne devrais pas prendre autant de dessert ,déjà que tu as pris du poids tu va finir par ressemblée à une vache. » dit Kate.

Je réve là elle vient de me traitée de vache ,je la regarde droit dans les yeux ,elle affiche un air supérieur.

Mes points sont sérrées,je suis énervée comme pas possible j'ai envie de répliquée mais là seul chose qui sort se sont mes larmes.

Foutu hormones de grossesse !

J'entends Edward ricanait,et mes larmes redouble d'intensitées.

Rosalie se poste devant Kate elle la regarde vraiment méchamment.

-« Toi ,sale garçe de quelle droit tu insulte mon amie ?

Je te signale que tu est ici chez moi et que si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse un ravalemment de façade et dieu sait que tu en aurais besoin, tu ferme ta gueule ok ? »

Kate ne dit rien mais Edward se léve à son tour.

-« C'est bon Rose ,elle a pas dit ça méchamment. »

Puis Edward se tourne vers moi.

-« Puis toi arréte de pleurée ,depuis que Jacob t'as engrossée tu prend vraiment la mouche pour rien. »me dit il d'un ton sec.

Il me regarde de bas en haut et ajoute.

-« Kate n'a peut étre pas tord tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu mange Bella . »

Ni une ,ni deux je vois mon lutin de meilleure amie bondir des genoux de Jasper ,elle attrape le premier objet à sa portée qui se trouve étre son assiette,et elle porte un grand coup sur la téte d'Edward.

Il tombe par terre je crois qu'elle l'a assommé , tout les regards se tourne vers Alice.

Emmett et Jasper la regarde étonnés , Kate est horrifiée et Rosalie est pliée de rire .

Moi méme je finis par me mélée au rires de Rosalie.

-« Depuis le temps que j'en révée ,allez Bella mets ton menteau le rendez vous de ton échographie approche il faut y allées. »

Alice embrasse rapidement Jasper et nous partons en direction de l'hopital.

Quelques instants plus tard.

La salle d'attente du médecin est décorée de couleurs pastel,des bleus et des roses pales surement déstinés à apaiser les anxiétées des futurs parents.

Ils n'ont aucun effets sur moi et je m'agite sur mon siége en peluche pastel.

Le médecin a 20 minutes de retard .

Des complications avec un accouchement nous assure l'infirmiére.

Alice me tient la main ,elle est encore plus exitée que moi.

Je regarde le magazine sur la table devant moi avec une telle intensité,que le visage qui est en couverture restera sans doute gravé dans ma mémoire pour toujour.

Le médecin entre en coup de vent avec un sourire épanoui.

-« Melle Swan ? »

Moi et Alice le suivons jusqu'à la salle d'examen.

-« Je suis le médecin Parker ,je vais suivre l'évolution de votre grossesse ,et pratiqué votre accouchement .

Vous avez des questions particuliéres ? »

-« Non pas vraiment. »

-« Bien alors retirez vos vétements du bas nous allons commencés l'auscultation. »

Je m'éxécute, il mesure mon abdomen et il se dit satisfait de mon évolution.

-« Bien installée vous sur la table d'examen nous allons procédés à l'échographie. »

Alice ne quitte pas ma main.

Je sens une gelée froide et gluante sur ma peau ,le moniteur glisse en un mouvement de va et vient sur le petit mont de mon ventre,je vois mon bébé pour la premiére fois .

Au début c'est une forme sombre et vague sur l'écran.

Puis au fur et à mesure que l'image s'agrandit, je vois la boucle délicate de sa colonne vertébrale parfaite.

Il agite les bras et les jambes dans une graçieuse danse sous l'eau ,bien que je ne ressente encore rien.

Le bip du radium vert sur l'écran c'est les battements de son cœur féroce ,ils font un bruit de moteur emballé,pleins d'une furieuse énergie.

Je pleure,Alice sert ma main je tourne furtivement ma téte vers elle et je remarque qu'elle pleure aussi.

Cette échographie change tout,elle donne à mon bébé une réalité que rien d'autre ne lui avait donnée.

Je me sens mieux ,ma décision m'angoisse moins.

J'aime mon bébé avec une abnégation féroce qui me surprend.

Déjà ,je me sens préte à mourire pour lui.

A tuer.

-« Voilà c'est fini tout va pour le mieux . »me dit le medecin en me tendant un morçeau de papier.

-« Docteur quand pourrons nous savoir de quel sexe est l'enfant ? » s'exclame Alice

-« Oh pas avant le 5eme mois. »

-« Bien ,car il va falloir lui acheter des vétement à ce petit bout . »

Le medecin sourit à sa remarque et lui donne de petites tapes indulgente dans le dos,et nous dit de revenir dans deux mois.

En sortant Alice saisit mes mains et sautille sur place.

-« Bella on va avoir un bébé ,on va avoir un bébé » chantonne t-elle.

-« Non Alice je vais avoir un bébé nuance. »

Une fois dehors un large sourire illumine mon visage.

-« Je vais avoir un bébé et je sais que j'y arriverais. » me dis je à moi méme.

Voilà j'ai finis mon chapitre en avançe donc je poste un

peu plus tot pour vous faire plaisir.

Je tenais à dire merci au non inscrits lyllou et christou57

Pour leur message de soutiens.

Et encore un gros merci à tout mes lecteurs pour leurs

reviews et leur soutien vous étes mon moteur .bisou


	12. Chapter 11

3 mois ont passés depuis ma 1er échographie ,j'entame maintenant mon sixiéme mois ,je ressemble à une baleine.

Bébé remut beaucoup dans mon ventre ,surtout le soir quand je suis paisiblement allongée dans mon lit.

J'ai passée ma deuxiéme échographie au cinquiéme mois ,le médecin m'a dit que tout aller bien ,j'ai refusée de savoir si c'est un garçon ou une fille, je veux attendre la naissance ,je veux avoir la surprise.

Alice avait bien ronchonnée d'ailleurs quand je lui avait dit que je ne voulais pas savoir ,elle prétextait que connaître le sexe du bébé aurait facilité les achats de ses vétements.

Mais moi je savais que la véritable raison était que sa curiositée n'était pas assouvie.

Aujourd'hui Alice et Rose m'ont embarquée dans une activitée qu'elle nomme « le shopping babymam » qui consiste à me trainée dans divers boutiques pour femmes enceintes et pour bébé.

Alors que moi je préferais étre assise sur le canapé du salon une tasse de chocolat chaud à la main .

-« Bella arréte de révassée ,que pense tu de cette boutique ? »s'écxlame Alice.

Je reléve la téte vers l'enseigne « Faiseuse d'ange » est inscrit en jolie lettres vert pastel ,je jettes un coup d'œil vers la vitrine ,des robes, des jupes, des chemisiers tous de couleurs pastels qui me ferons surement ressemblée à un gros bonbon acidulée ,berk.

Je regarde Alice dépitée.

-« C'est moche Alice ,je n'est pas envie de ressembler à une guimauve rose bonbon. »

Tout d'un coup je sens Rose m'attrapée par le bras.

-« Bella tu va entrée dans cette boutique ,c'est la quatriéme boutique que l'on fait ça suffit de toute façon il faut bien que tu t'habille ,ton ventre est maintenant trop proéminant il faut passer à la taille au dessus. »

-« Rosalie à raison, Bella entre ne fais pas l'enfant. »

Moi faire l'enfant ,non jamais enfin si peut étre un peu mais c'est de leurs fautes à toutes les deux à forçe de me couvée ,elles se comportent comme ma mére donc il ne faut pas qu'elles se plaignent de mon comportement.

Résignée je les suis dans la boutique.

A peine rentrées dans le magasin ,qu'Alice me montre une tenue qu'elle a l'air d'appréçiée.

C 'est une robe rose pale ,vaporeuse ,recouverte de dentelles et de volants.

-« Que pense tu de cette robe ? »

Je réponds à Alice par une grimaçe de dégout.

-« Bon et bien puisque rien ne te plait ,moi et Rosalie allons choisir pour toi ,tu reste à coté de la cabine d'essayage on revient. »

J'aquiesce de la téte.

Ah bébé vient de me donné un coup de pied , je caresse mon ventre tendrement et murmure doucement.

-« Ah toi aussi tu n'aime pas ces vétements ,mon pauvre chéri tata Alice et tata Rose sont vraiment folles ,tu les verrais elle courent partout dans ce magasin. »

Les filles reviennent avec des dizaines de vétements différents.

-« Bon aller essaye ça »me dit Rosalie en me tendant les affaires.

J'entre dans la cabine.

-« Essaye d'abord la robe rose Bella ,je suis certaine qu'elle t'ira à merveille. »

Je vois elle parle de cette fameuse robe rose à volant ,je retire mes vétements et l'enfile.

Premiére impression je suis à l'aise ,bon je risque un coup d'œil vers le miroir et là je pousse un cri d'effroie.

-« Bella que se passe t- il ? »s'écrit Alice en ouvrant le rideau.

-« Ce qui se passe ?

Alice je ressemble à un énorme marshmallow . »

Elles me regardent toutes les deux avec cet air atttendrie sur leurs visages.

-« Mais non tu est superbe Bella . »

-« Et tu ne ressemble pas à un marshmallow. »ajoute Rosalie

-« Ah oui et tu peux me dire à quoi je ressemble alors ? »

-« A une femme enceinte Bella , tu ressemble tout simplement à une femmes qui va donnée la vie dans quelques mois . » dit elle plein de douceur

La remarque de Rosalie me fait sourire.

-« Alors tu la prends , » s'exclame Alice pleine de joie .

-« Oui je la prends et de toutes façon ce n'est pas comme ci j'ai vraiment le choix. »

J'essayes les autres vétements et me résigne à tous les achetés ,nous filons vers la caisse maintenant direction la boutique pour bébé et je sens déjà que ça va beaucoup me plaire.

-« Une amie m'a conseillée la boutique en façe « Réve d'azur » ,il paraît qu'ils font de magnifique ensembles pour enfants. »dit Rosalie

-« Moi il faut à tout prix que je trouve un pyjama jaune poussin qu'y puisse allé avec le bonnet que j'ai tricoté. »ajoute ma meilleure amie

Et oui la derniére lubie d'Alice est le tricot , depuis deux mois environs elle s'est mit à tricotée toutes sortes de vétements pour bébé ,j'ai une vrai collection de bonnets ,un de chaque couleurs.

Le magasin est assez grand, les filles décident de partir chacunes vers un coin de la boutique, elles disent qu'on seras plus éfficace ainsi éparpillées.

Je me balade tranquillement dans les rayons ,à la recherche du vétement qui me feras craqué.

Quand un pyjama blanc attire mon attention ,il est d'un blanc immaculé ,un cœur rouge est imprimé au centre du pyjama ,et à l'intérieur de ce méme cœur est écrit « Je t'aime papa méme quand tu n'es pas là. ».

Une larme coule délicatement le long de ma joue ,je l'essuis.

C'est décidé je le prends.

Je vois au loin Rosalie revenir vers moi ,c'est pas vrai elle a encore dévalisée le magasin.

-« Ca y est je pense qu'on a tous ce qu'il nous faut . »

-« Oui ça c'est sure ou est Alice ? »

-« Je suis là . »me réponds une pile de vétements.

-« Je réve ou cette pile de vétement vient de parlée ? »

-« Bella arréte de faire l'idiote ,je ne suis pas une pile de vétements ,c'est moi Alice.

Rosalie tu veux bien me conduire aux caisse je ne vois rien. »

Rose se saisit du bras d'Alice et l'a conduit au caisse ,je les suis.

Une fois nos achats réglés ,nous sortons.

-« Et les filles ça vous tente une boison chaude dans ce café ,en attendant que Jasper et Emmett viennent nous chercher. »

-« Oui ça me permettra de m'assoire pour soulagé mon dos. »

Nous nous installons à une petite table prét de l'entrée ,un serveur vient prendre notre commande.

-« Un cappucino s'il vous plait. »demande Rosalie.

-« Moi un café bien noir s'il vous plait . »ajoute Alice.

-« Euh moi je vais prendre un café au lait. »

-« Non pas de café pour la jeune femme. »

Le serveur nous regarde incrédule.

-« Mon amie est enceinte ,donc pas de cafeine ,servez lui plutot un bon chocolat chaud. »s'emporte Alice.

Je la regarde avec mon air boudeur.

-« Ne fais pas la téte Bella le café c'est pas bon pour le bébé ,le chocolat c'est plein de lait et qui dit lait, dit calcium et ça c'est bon pour les os du bébé. »

-« Oui maman . »répondis je avec sarcasme

Le serveur revient avec notre commande.

-« Les fille j'ai appris que Jacob Black était sortit du coma » Dit Rosalie.

Tout d'un coup je suis prise de panique si Jacob vient de se réveiller ,je ne donne pas cher de ma peau ,surtout quand il apprendra que je suis enceinte.

Rosalie du se rendre comte de mon état de panique car elle s'empressa d'ajoutée.

-« Mais depuis son réveil il est amnésique ,il ne se souvient de rien ,et apparament selon les médecins c'est irréversible. »

Un soulagement m'envahit ,si il ne souvient de rien c'est tant mieux.

Tout d'un coup Alice prend la parole.

-« Les filles j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous annonçée. »

Elle affiche un air extrément sérieux, ce qui ne me rassure pas vraiment car Alice n'est jamais sérieuse sauf pour les mauvaise nouvelles.

Elle regarde Rosalie et moi tour à tour et un grand sourire illumine son visage.

-« Jasper et moi allons nous mariés. »

Ba alors ça si je m'y attendait ,heureusement que je suis déjà assise sinon j'en serais tombée sur les fesses.

-« Dans combien de temps » s'exclame tout sourire Rosalie .

-« La date est fixé pour dans deux mois , le 12 juin . »

Rosalie enlace Alice .

-« Mes félicitation ma chérie. »

-« Merçi Rose ,et toi Bella tu ne me félicite pas ? »

-« Bien sur que ci ,félicitation lilice . »

-« Eh bien sur vous serez mes demoiselles d'honneurs ,d'ailleurs il faudra prévoire une journée boutique pour trouver vos robes. »

Rosalie léve la téte et regarde en direction de l'entrée du café.

-« Tient les garçons sont arrivés ,et ils sont venues accompagnés. »

Alice regarde alors dans la méme direction qu'elle.

-« Mais pourquoi ils ont ramenés l'autre con ? »

Je me décide alors à regardé moi aussi , Jasper et Emmett se trouve à un métres de nous mais avec eux se trouve aussi Edward ,il me regarde un air grave sur son visage.

Emmett avançe vers nous l'air penaud ,bizarre Emmett qui à l'air timide il ya un truc qui cloche.

Il s'approche plus particuliérement de moi.

-« Bella ,Edward aimerait te parlé. »

Quoi Edward me parlait ,si c'est pour me dire que j'ai encore grossis ,il repassera.

-« Je n'est rien à lui dire Emmett. »

-« Mais lui il a beaucoup de chose à te dire . »

-« Je m'en fou ,je ne veux pas l'entendre. »

Emmett est visiblement mal à l'aise , je trouve vraiment la situation étrange.

-« Emmett tu va me dire ce qu'il se passe à la fin ,tu es tout bizarre. »

-« Ok mais pardonne moi Bella ,ce n'était pas voulu. »

-« Je t 'écoute . »

-« Eh bien comme tu le sais hier moi et les gars ont a fait une petite soirée entre nous.

Et il s 'avérent que j'ai un peu trop bu. »

-« Je vois pas le rapport Emmett . »

-« Attends j'ai pas finis,donc comme je l'ai dis, j'avais trop bus et j'ai fait une gaffe. »

-« Quel genre de gaffe Emmett ? »

Je vois Emmet prendre une grande inspiration.

-« Bella tu ne va pas du tout apprécier ,j'ai avoué à Edward que c'est lui le pére de ton bébé. »

-« TU AS FAIT QUOI ? »

Voilà j'éspére que ça vous plaira ,et merçi pour vos

reviews elles me font toujour autant plaisir et me

motive .


	13. Chapter 13

Je ne peux pas croire qu'Emmett m'a trahit.

Le moment que je redoutais le plus est arrivé, je reléves mes yeux vers Edward.

Son regard est suppliant.

Puis Rose intervient.

-« Bella laisse lui une chance de s'expliqué, tu n'as rien à perdre ».

Je regardes tour à tour mes amis ,puis je m'avançes vers Edward.

-« Bien tu veux t'expliquer ,vas y. »

Ma voix claque séchement.

-« Bella j'aimerais qu'on aillent dans un endroit plus intime pour discuter s'il te plait. »

-« Ok et ou veux tu allais ? »

-« Il y a un parc juste devant le centre commercial ,ça me semble bien. »

Il tend alors la main vers moi.

Je regarde alors Rosalie elle me fait un signe d'encouragement .

-« Bien je te suis ,mais je n'ais pas besoin que tu me tienne la main je sais encore marcher toute seule. »

Le trajet jusqu'au parc se fait dans le silence le plus total, nous décidons de nous assoire sur un banc.

-« Bella nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire,je vais commençer par une simple question.

Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis que le bébé est de moi ? »

Non mais je réve je vais lui rafraichir la mémoire.

-« Mais attends ,c'est bien toi qui m'as dis qu'il fallait que je t'évite , que ce qui c'était passer était une erreur. »

Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux nerveusement.

-« Ecoute ce que j'ai dis je ne le pensais pas ,j'ai eu peur c'est tout. »

-« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu as pus avoir peur . »

Il se tourne vers moi ,ses yeux brillent d'une étrange lueur.

-« Bella j'ai eu peur de mes sentiments ,je n'ai jamais ressentis cela auparavant.

Ensuite quand j'ai appris que tu ètait enceinte j'ai crus que Jacob était le pére ,ça m'a mis dans une rage folle .

C'est pour ça que j'était si méchant avec toi , je t'en voulais. »

Là je peux dire que je suis plus qu'étonnée par ces paroles et ce qui me surprends le plus ce sont les sentiments que j'éprouves en ce moment.

Je devrais ressentir de la joie j'ai tant révée de ce moment là ,mais à l'inverse une grande colére inonde mes entrailles.

-« Ce n'est pas une excuse Edward ,et moi tu as pensé à ce que j'ai ressentis ces six derniers mois ?

La douleur fasses à ton rejet , l'inquiétude fasses à ma grossesse ,tu y as pensés ? » .

Je viens de déversée une partie de ma colére et je me sens soulagée.

-« Non Bella ,je sais que je me suis conduis en parfait crétin doublé d'un égoiste ,mais s'il te plait pardonne moi.

Laisse moi une chance de faire partis de votre vie ,si tu ne le fais pas pour moi fais le pour le bébé . »

Il vient de touché une corde sensible ,je ferais n'importe quoi pour mon enfant.

-« Je veux bien que tu fasses partis de la vie de notre enfant ,il a besoin de son pére et je ne peux que t'encouragé dans cette voix là .

Mais pour ce qui est de faire partis de ma vie Edward ,je ne suis pas préte pour le moment je suis désolée. »

-« Je comprends Bella , mais je tiens à te dire que j'ai déjà quitté Kate , et je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour reconquérir ton cœur.

Je serais étre patient ,je n'ais plus peur de mes sentiments à présent ,j'ai peur de te perdre pour toujour . »

-« Ce que tu me dis me touche ,méme si je suis encore très en colére contre toi.

Pour le moment on peut étres amis qu'en pense tu ? ».

Edward tend la main vers moi.

-« Ami ? » dit il.

Je serre sa main.

-« Ami ».

-« Bella je peux te demandais quelque chose ?. »

Je le regarde quelques peux intrigué.

-« Vas y je t'écoute. »

-« Et bien je suppose qu'a six mois de grossesse le bébé bouge. »

Sa maladresse me fais sourire.

-« Eh bien tu suppose bien. »

-« Eh bien euh je voulais savoir si tu voudrais bien que je pose ma main sur ton ventre pour le sentir ? »

Je trouve ses premiers pas de pére maladroit attendrissant , en guise de réponse je prends sa main et la dépose sur mon ventre.

-« Je ne sens rien ».

-« Attends un peu ce n'est pas à la demande. »

Quelques minutes s'écoulent.

Ah ça y est bébé vient de me donné un coup de pied ,Edward sursaute ses yeux pétillent on dirait qu'il vient de gagné à la loterie.

-« Oh mon dieu je l'est sentis ,c'est magnifique. »

Tout d'un coup Edward rapproche son visage de mon ventre et se met à murmurer tout en caressant mon ventre .

-« Mon si joli bébé c'est papa ,tu m'entends ?

C'est papa. »

Un autre coup se fait ressentir.

-« Tu as vu il m'a reconnue ! » dit il tout excité.

Il penche à nouveau son visage.

-« Mon petit bébé ,papa est là et je te promets que je ne partirais plus jamais.

Je vais reconquérir ta maman et on formeras une belle petite famille tout les trois. »

Puis il dépose un baiser sur mon ventre.

Un frisson m'envahis .

-« Edward je vais rentré il commençe à étre tard ,et je suis fatiguée. »

-« Pas de soucis je te raccompagne. »

Nous faisons le trajet à pieds ,la maison n'est pas très loin après un quart d'heure de marche nous arrivons devant le perron.

-« Bien je vais y aller ,passe une bonne nuit . »

Au moment ou j'allais me retournée pour ouvrir la porte ,Edward m'attrape et me serre dans ses bras.

Et là ma téte nichée dans son cou ,je respire son odeur qui m'as tant manqué , entourée de ses bras ou je me sens en sécurité ,je savoure mon bien étre.

-« Bonne nuit jolie princesse ,j'éspére te revoir vite. »

Il dépose un baiser sur mon front et s'en va.

J'ouvre la porte, le cœur tiraillait entre la rancune et l'amour.

Dèsolée chapitre un peu court ,mais

je n'ais pas beaucoup de temps en

ce moment,et je n'ais pas voulus

vous faire attendre davantage.

Bises.


	14. Chapter 14

2 MOIS PLUS TARDS

Ce matin à la maison c'est très agité,nous y sommes aujourd'hui ma meilleure amie se marie.

Je regardes l'horloge de ma chambre elle indique onze heures ,Rosalie et Alice se sont levés deux heures plus tot ,moi j'ai eu le droit à deux heures de sommeil en plus parce que je suis enceinte èvidemment.

J'avoue que ma grossesse à de nombreux avantages ,mais aussi de très nombreux inconvénients d'ailleurs ma vessie me le rappelle à l'instant méme.

Je me léve de mon lit , je suis enceinte de huit mois et demie et je ne peux méme plus voir mes pieds .

Allez direction toilette.

Une fois terminé je descends en bas ,je me dirige vers l'endroit d'ou proviennent les voix.

-« Mais je te dis Rose que je veux un maquillage dans les tons parmes »

-« Et moi je te dis que le vert serait plus jolie . »

Je n'y crois pas il est onze heures du matin et elles se disputes déjà pour le maquillage.

-« Bella tu est réveillée, toi qui est une personne réfléchie et sensée tu peux dire à Rose que le parme est une couleur qui me va bien mieux que le vert. »

-« Euh moi une personne sensée et réfléchie ?

Tu as abusée des hallucinogénes ou quoi ?

Mais vu que tu veux une réponse je dirais que le rose t'irait encore mieux . »

Alice prend une mine contrarié avant de prononçer son verdict .

-« Bon ok va pour le rose . »

Deuxiéme avantage de mon état Alice me céde tout.

-« Bella je t'ai préparer ton petit déjeuné ,tu va manger et après il faut que je te fasse part du planning de la journée. »

Rien que le mot planning me fait frémir ,je me dirige vers la cuisine mon regard se pose sur mon bol de lait et mes céréales .

Je m'installe tient Alice à reçu des fleurs ,je fais ma curieuse et regarde la petite carte qui accompagne le bouquet .

« Pour ma merveilleuse princesse .

Edward Ps :A tout à l'heure. »

Je souris comme une idiote cela fait deux mois qu'Edward me cour après ,j'ai eu le droit au chocolat ,aux bouquets de fleurs ,il est méme venue chanté une sérénade sous ma fenétre.

Et moi je ne lui suis toujours pas tombée dans les bras ,bien que je sois sur de mon choix car oui je l'aime, je n'est jamais aimée que lui je veux le faire attendre quand le bon moment sera là je le sentirais.

Bon mon repas terminé je mets le tout dans l'évier ,et file rejoindre mon Alice hystérique.

-« Bella je t'explique le topo de la journée ,la cérémonie se passe à seize heures pour la décoration du jardin nous n'avons pas à nous en occuper j'ai engager des gens pour cela.

Les invités arrivent à quinze heures trente ,Rosalie se chargera de les acceuillir .

C'est toi qui va m'aider à me préparée .

Il nous reste trois heures avant que les invités arrivent donc vous avez une heure pour me faire mes soins et deux heures pour l'habillement et le maquillage.

C'est ok ? »

Son ton presque autoritaire me fait sourire ma petite Alice est stressée méme si elle ne veut pas l'admettre .

Une manicure ,une pédicure ,deux masques et trois soins du visage plus tard nous avons enfin finis.

Alice m'entraine vers le haut pendant que Rosalie va se préparée.

-« Bon écoute Bella je te maquilles ,tu enfiles ta robe de demoiselle d'honneur et après tu t'occupes de moi. »

-« Oui chef » répondis je dans un demi sourire.

Nous entrons dans la chambre d 'Alice.

Je m'assois sur son lit en attendant qu'elle revienne avec le maquillage.

-« Vu que ta robe est bleu ,je vais faire un maquillage dans les méme tons »

Je la laisse faire et je sens la douceur des pinceaux caraissait mon visage.

Elle aura mis vingt minutes pour me maquillée .

-« Passons à tes cheveux ,je pense que je vais te faire un jolie chignon et piqué quelques fleurs bleus dedans . »

Quelques instants plus tards

-« Bien j'ai finis mets ta robe . »

Ma robe est d'un bleu fascinant tout en soie.

A mon tour, je dois faire d'Alice une beauté sensationelle.

Je la maquilles à son tour ,vu la longeur de ses cheveux je ne peux pas lui faire de chignon donc j'opte pour un diadéme .

Et ensuite je l'aide à mettre sa robe.

-« Wouah ,je n'ais pas de mots tellement tu est magnifique. »

Alice à les larmes aux yeux.

Elle prend mes mains entre les siennes .

-« Bella si tu savais comme je suis heureuse je vais épousé l'homme que j'aime et en plus de tout ça ma meilleure amie ,la personne que je considére comme ma sœur est présente . »

Je la serre dans mes bras.

Rosalie entre dans la piéce.

-« Les filles il est quinze heures cinquante ,tout les invités sont là il ne manque plus que vous. »

J'aide Alice à mettre son voile .

-« Bon quand tu entends la musique tu descends »

Elle aquiésce de la téte légérement nerveuse.

Je pars avec Rosalie en bas .

Nous arrivons dans le jardin .

C'est somptueux , des chaises de couleur blanche sont installées sur deux rangées.

Entre les deux se tient une allée pleines de fleures blanches et au bout de cette allée un magnifique hotel en bois blanc lui aussi.

Je suis perdus dans ma contemplation ,quand je sens des lévres chaudes se posée sur ma joue.

-« Tu m'a manqué princesse. »

Je me retourne et vois Edward tout sourire dans son jolie costume.

-« Merçi pour les fleurs . »

-« Mais de rien princesse ,viens allons nous installés la mariée ne devrait plus tarder. »

Je le laisse me conduire à une chaise et la musique débute .

Alice arrive elle regarde fixement Jasper qui lui à la machoire qui tombe.

Puis le prétre prend la parole.

-« Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour unir cette femme et cet homme dans les liens sacrés du mariages. »

Viens enfin les vœux des mariés c'est Jasper qui commence .

-« Moi Jasper Whitlock je te prends toi Alice Brandon pour légitime épouse ,je promets de t'aimée chaque jour de notre vie ,je promets de comblé tes moindres désirs et de tout faire pour que tu sois une femme heureuse et épanouie.

Dans la vieilliesse et la maladie ,dans la joie comme dans la peine, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare . »

Puis Alice .

-« Moi Alice Brandon je te prends toi Jasper Whitlock pour légitime époux , je promets de t'aimé toute l'éternité ,je promets de controlée mes pulsions au shopping et de tout faire pour que tu sois heureux .

Dans la vieilliesse et la maladie ,dans la joie comme dans la peine ,et méme après la mort. »

Ca y est je pleure c'est tellement beau je suis trop émue.

Puis vient la traditionnelle question.

-« Jasper Whitlock voulez vous prendre pour épouse Alice Brandon ? »

-« Oui je le veux »

-« Alice Brandon voulez vous prendre pour époux Jasper Witlock ? »

-« Oui je le veux »

-« Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés je vous déclare mari et femme .

Vous pouvez embrassé la mariée. »

Et il ne se fait pas prié Jasper se jette sur Alice plein de passion .

Une fois décollée de Jasper ,Alice décide de lancé son bouquet et surprise c'est Rose qui l'attrape.

La musique se fait entendre Alice et Jasper ouvrent le bal ,quand à Emmett il est prés du buffet avec Rose.

La premiére chanson finit Edward vient vers moi.

-« Bella veux tu m'accordée cette danse ? »

-« Oui mais c'est vraiment pour te faire plaisir. »

Pendant la chanson Edward rapproche sa bouche de mon oreille .

-« Quand me pardonneras tu Bella ? »

-« Qui te dis que je ne t'est pas pardonné ? »

-« Si tu m'as pardonné ,alors pourquoi tu ne me donne toujour pas ma réponse ? »

-« Si je te dis vengance . »

-« Alors tu fais ça par vengance, Bella chaque jours passés loin de toi est une torture,je sais que j'ai mis du temps à découvrir mes sentiments mais sache que je t'aime . »

-« AH PUTAIN DE MERDE ! »

-« Ba je ne pensais pas que ça t'aurais fait cet effet là . »

-« C'est pas ça idiot je vient de perdre les eaux ,va chercher Alice. »

Edward court à la recherche d'Alice ,ça y est je vais avoir mon bébé et moi qui avais très envie qu'il sorte là je n'est plus envie j'ai une trouille bleu .

Alice arrive en courant suivis d'Edward et de Rosalie .

-« Bella ça va ?

Edward m'a dit que tu venait de perdre les eaux . »

Je dis oui de la téte.

-« Bien Rose appelle le médecin son numéro est sur la table prés du téléphone ,moi j'emméne Bella sur son lit »

En montant les marches je ressens ma premiére contraction ,je pousse un petit cri .

Alice s'immobilise.

-« Ca va ? »

-« Juste ma premiére contraction c'est tout »

Alice me mime une grimace de douleur.

Arrivées dans ma chambres elle me fait otée ma robe et m'intalle sur le lit ,Edward est toujour prés de moi et me murmure des paroles rassurantes et méme si en temps normal j'aurais aimée là ça m'enerve plus qu'autre chose .

Alice tient ma main gauche ,pendant qu'Edward tient ma main droite .

-« Souffle Bella, souffle ! »

-« Putain Alice j'ai trop mal ! »

-« Ca va aller Bella je suis là »s'éxclame Edward.

-« Toi tais toi ,c'est de ta faute si j'en suis là. »

-« Mais je te rappel que tu était consentente »

-« Et bien peut étre mais tu m'a séduite pour arrivé à tes fins »

La discussion est intérrompue par l'arrivé du médecin dans la piéce.

Le médecin jette un œil vers moi puis regarde Alice et Edward en souriant.

-« Eh bien mademoiselle Brandon on dirait que la gastro de votre amie touche à sa fin. » dit le médecin .

-« Déjà c'est madame Withlock dorénavant ,et ça n'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour, vous voyez bien qu'elle souffre. »

-« Bien je vais inspecté son col .

Il est bien dilaté je dirais une à deux heures encore, vous avez de la chance mademoiselle généralement ce n'est pas aussi rapide. »

-« Quoi comment ça une à deux heures ?

Je veux qu'il sorte tout de suite ! »

Le médecin sourit à ma remarque.

J'ai vraiment trop mal.

-« On n'en seraient pas là Edward si tu ne m'avais pas sauté dessus, tout ça c'est de ta faute tu vas me le payer !

Je te promets qu'une fois sortie de là je te ferais bouffé tes couilles ! »

-« Mais Chérie ,tu ne pense pas ce que tu dis ? »

-« OH que si AHHH ! »

-« C'est vrai Edward tu as fait souffrir Bella de toute les façon possibles ,et tu vois maintenant elle souffre encore en partie à cause de la pulsion que tu as eu il y a huit mois et demis. »

Je regarde Edward il affiche un air mauvais .

-« Alice tu peux me dire à quoi sert ta présence dans cette chambre ?

Tu ferais mieux de redecendre voir Jasper ,tu n 'as pas ta place ici. »

-« Ah oui et toi tu crois que tu as ta place ici » s'énerve Alice.

-« Oui je suis le pére de l'enfant ,j'ai ma place ici . »

-« Ah oui et ou était tu ces derniers mois ?

Moi j'étais prés de Bella depuis le début ,si il y en a un qui doit partir ce n'est certainement pas moi ! »

Alice et Edward sont maintenant levés et se font faces.

-« Si ! »

-« Non ! »

-« SI ! »

-« NON ! »

-« Mais merde à la fin vous allez la fermer .

C'est mon accouchement , c'est moi qui suis sensée hurlée ! »

Il se rassoient tout les deux et ne prononçe plus un mot.

Le médecin rentre à nouveau dans la piéce.

-« Bon voyons voir ça .

Je pense que c'est bon vous allez pouvoir commençez à pousser.

Bien respirez ,bloquez ,poussez. »

Je pousse comme une malade pendant trois fois encore.

-« C'est bien j'ai la téte ,encore un tout petit effort . »

Je prends le peu de forçes qui me reste.

-« Ca y est c'est fini ,félicitation vous avez une magnifique petite fille . »

J'entends les pleures de mon enfant puis le médecin dépose mon ange sur mon ventre.

Elle est magnifique ma petite Carlie ,c'est le portrait crachée de son pére.

Je regarde en direction d'Alice ,elle pleure à chaude larmes et tout son maquillage est foutu.

-« Trop d'émotion . » dit elle en s'éventant de la main.

Je tournes mon regard vers Edward lui aussi pleure.

De ma main libre je m'accroche à son coup et l'embrasse passionément.

Une fois le baiser rompu ,je le regarde droit dans les yeux.

-« Merçi pour ce merveilleux cadeaux , merçi pour ces instants magiques .

Je t'aime. »

Voilà alors tout d'abord merçi pour vos

reviews c'est en grande partie ce qui motive

les auteurs à écrire .

Désolée pour les fautes mais je suis malade,

et pour étre honnéte mes yeux mon piqués

tout le long de l'écriture. Bises en ésperant

que ça vous plaisent.


End file.
